The Daemons Are Coming
by Flames of the Goddess224
Summary: Harry and his twin, Mea come into a creature inheritance. Fred, George, and all the other people they're close to do too. Life's just not fair for the children-who-lived. All they wanted was to relax, have a nice normal year, hide from the Death Munchies and get close to Sirius and Remus. Neville was right, if things went their way, the world would be ending. Welcome to 5th year!
1. Let's Play Catch Up, Shall We?

The Daemons are coming

Prolog

Lets Play catch up, shall we?

"If this is true, it changes everything." A girl muttered. She glanced at the door and nervously ran a hand through her mid-back wavy raven hair. The lightening bolt scar under her eyes-one of the two famous ones-gleamed with dried tear tracks. She shifted and laid her head on the shoulder of the boy next her. He wrapped an arm around her. "Everything would be different for. Or everyone could hate us."

"I know Mea, I know." The boy said. He too kept glancing at the door. The hair was down to just past his shoulder blades, and his bangs almost completely covered his emerald green eyes. You couldn't even see his lightening bolt scar. "But if the goblins are right, and they usually are, then we'll have to tell Sirius and Remus before school."

"And Percy and Olli, they're around more and more often." Mea added, giving Harry a small smile. "They should just admit they like each other. Get rid of the sexual tension."

Harry laughed, "I know what you mean. One more dinner and I may just lock them in a room alone. Come back in the morning."

"Harry! Mea! Percy and Oliver are here for dinner! Come on!" Sirius shouted from down the hall. The twins shared a grin as the stood. Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

"Hold on, we need to put the glamours back up. No one needs to have a heart attack tonight." Mea said softly, waving her hand at Harry. It always fascinated the other to watch the features that identified them as twins disappear. They looked nothing alike with the glamours on, without them was a different story.

Hence, they let the other put the glamour back up. So, Mea watched avidly as brother's long, silky raven hair disappeared and became short and messy, lightening just slightly. His skin, scarred from heavy abuse tanned and became flawless. His eyes dimmed from the glowing green they had been, the circles under them disappeared and the haunted look in them was hidden. To Mea he even seemed to shrink a little, she always thought it was from the weight of acting, from being the golden 'boy-who-lived'.

"Now you, Mea." Harry said, layering the same spells over her. She shivered at the feeling from the magic as Harry watched; it felt like someone had dumped an ice bath on her. Just as with Mea, it amazed Harry that they could change so much with one spell.

Without the glamour, Mea was pale, almost vampyre looking, she had purple bruise looking circles under her eyes, highlighting her own famous scar that ran from just under her eye to the top of her cheek. Her eyes, the same shade of emerald as his, fairly glowed with power. Her hair was long and wavy. But, with the glamour it all disappeared. Her scars were only visible to him, to the others in the world Mea was tanned with short black hair, no unlike his own, and her eyes sparkled with a special amount of energy that only she had, Mea almost bounced in place with happiness that filled all of those around her.

"Harry? Mea? Are you two coming?" Remus was calling this time. His footsteps were nearing the door, the clacking of his shoes of the wood of the floor drawing closer. Harry and Mea shared a look, grabbing the first books they saw and rushing to put them away.

"We'll be there in a sec, Remus. We're putting up our books!" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" The werewolf yelled back, footsteps already fading as he went back to the dinning room.

Harry offered his arm to Mea, "Shall we, Princess?"

"Why, my Prince, we shall." Mea said, voice mockingly posh. They shared a laugh. Her face turned serious, "What do we tell them?"

"We fell asleep and it took us time to put our books up." Harry muttered as they tore down the wards they had placed over the library door. They could be walked through, but the person would look right past them, sort of like a ward mixed with a notice-me-not charm. Harry had made it on accident while trying to fix their glamours.

"To the show, then." Mea said, masking her worry with cheer. They raced each other to the dinning room.

"So it's true, then." Harry mutter, voice faint as he held Mea close. The parchment sat in front of them on the Goblin's desk; the words 'blood inheritance' written at the top. 'Daemon' was written in looping cursive along with a list of possibilities below it. There was no longer any chance that they were fully human, blood never lied and Goblins could be could be trusted when paid enough. The glamours were down, revealing that Harry and Mea were indeed almost identical.

"Yes, we won't be able to tell you which Daemon you'll be. But we can suggest some books that may help you figure it out." The Goblin in front of the pair said. True, he had only known the pair since they were eleven when they had come in with the half giant almost four years go.

Griphook regretted that this had to happen to them now, so shortly after the shock of the last betrayal. He studied the two, he was paid handsomely for helping them keep their secrets, but even he was beginning to worry. Mea was covered in bruises, all ranging from shades of dark purple to a yellowing green. Harry looked no better, the bruises standing out starkly on his skin.

"That would be wonderful, Griphook. Thank you." Mea said. Harry winced at the monotone her voice had taken on, she sounded empty; she sounded like she had after Vernon.

"Do you know when the inheritance will hit, Griphook?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Mea almost automatically. The girl leaned into him, also looking to the Goblin for information. Whatever they could learn _now_ would help; anything they could learn _at all_ would help.

"From what we know, the inheritance can come anywhere from the time of the day you were born, your birthday, to the beginning of the next year. It can happen all at once or slowly." Griphook said, "It won't start beyond changes with the way you interact with people until your birthday."

Harry and Mea nodded, soaking the information in silently. Harry glance over the list of suggested books, thinking of ways they could get the books without Remus or Sirius noticing. "Is there anything else we need to know immediately? Sirius and Remus will be getting nervous by now."

"The glamours." The Goblin started, "They're endangering your magic, the inheritance will draw on it. Keeping them up will lower you immunities and magic levels in the upcoming months. Keep them down as much as possible. Otherwise your magic will crash after your inheritance and with every change after."

"Thank you Griphook. This information is invaluable." Harry said, standing, pulling Mea up with him. "And we'll try to keep the glamours down as much as possibly."

"Yes, and may your vault flow over with goods and gold." Mea agreed, giving the Goblin a bright but quiet smile. Griphook couldn't help but feel guilty for the way her eyes closed off, but he didn't comment.

The Goblin nodded his head and led them from the room, pausing just before the entrance hallway to allow the two to replace glamours. He gave a sad sigh as the two smiled brightly at him and hurried out the doors. He hurried back to his office; he had work to do now. The forms and such for the Potter's vault wouldn't sign or sort themselves.

"Shall we read about bonds or daemon types first?" Mea asked cheerfully, pulling Harry down to sit next to her. Harry glanced warily at the still open door before he pushed it softly closed with a wave of his hand, layering wards over it.

"Shall we close the door then think about what to read, Mea?" Harry teased, pulling the book on daemon from the younger girls fingers. Mea gave her twin an innocent look as her face flushed slightly.

"Chapter One. Daemon Types." Harry began. "There are five elemental daemons. _Fyre, Flyte, Aqua, Terra Firma and Spirit_. Each has powers and traits that are unique to them, _Fyre and Terra Firma Daemons_ are the most common, _Aqua_ and _Spirit_ are the least. _Flyte _daemon are somewhere in between the four, being neither common nor rare."

"Holy Mother of Merlin, we're going to be _Spirit daemons_!" Mea lamented. Harry wacked her with the book, "Don't jinx us, you moron."

She gave him a sheepish look and motioned for him to continue. With another dark look in her direction, he did: "All daemons are categorized under some type of elemental daemon. Vampyre for instance fall under _Spirit daemon_, just as Merpeople fall under _Aqua Daemon_. Despite falling into a category, it does stand that some creatures will not get along. There is no such thing as a 'Dark' or 'Light' creature, these fights will often stem from one family feud running into another."

"Well, that makes more sense then what we learned from listening to Dumbledore and the Order of Idiots," Mea muttered, "That would explain why they stay away from each other, also. They never know if their going to find someone they're feuding with."

"Makes sense." Harry agreed, "Here, you read."

"Alright, Bonds right?"

"Yea, page 15."

"Right, the most common bond among human and daemon is the _Familia Bond_. It's commonly formed between younger siblings and anyone the daemon looks up to. It is more common, however, for lower standings in the bond, to become active. Should the daemon come in contact with another, unless a feud has been enacted, the bond should begin to form immediately." Mea shared a look with Harry.

"This sounds a lot like a pack. Especially after listening to Remus tell us how they work." Harry worried, "This could be very bad. I know that we don't know any Daemon currently, but with our luck more people will be coming into the inheritance."

"Can't life ever be simple for us?" Mea complained, curling closer to her brother, book still in her slightly trembling hands.

"I don't think so, the world would end as Nev would say. Anyway, keep reading?"

"How much time do we have until Sirius calls us to go to the Weasly's?" Mea asked, Harry shrugged and Mea began to read: "Daemon to Daemon family bonds are different then Daemon to Human. Because they are normally formed with another, younger daemon the younger is considered a younger sibling; this makes the bond stronger as both sides recognize the bond not only forming but also who the bond is forming with. From what has been studied, it's known that should the bond have to form before the inheritance can pass that the elder daemon in the bond will be more protective and the younger obviously in danger."

Mea, pale to the extreme, keep reading, but she stuttered over a word ever couple of sentences. Harry looked no better as he began to realize _exactly _what might happen, "While the bonds with an elder daemon form, the younger will always be clingy. They will be unsure of themselves and how to act. Most act like young children, constantly wanting to be nearer the elder daemon. However should abuse have happened at any time in a young daemons life, this desire to be near the elder will escalate, or in some rare cases, when the younger daemon is hiding, bond instincts will escalate."

"They're going to find out. Harry they're going to know what Vernon did to us." Harry wrapped his arms around his now sobbing sister, removing the book from her hands. She didn't protest, instead curling into his side and hiding her face on Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Mea. Remember, you blasted him off me before he could go too far and when he went for you, you sterilized him." Harry ran his hands down his sister's back, wishing they could drop the glamours and relax. The fact they had light glamours up, only hiding the bruises helped, but it wasn't enough to reassure each other.

"I know," Mea sobbed, "But what if-?"

"It'll be okay. I think we should stop until we know more about the daemon types themselves. If we know, we can plan for the reaction if nothing else, okay?"

"Okay."

"Fred! George!" Mea hid a wince with practiced ease, and Harry stepped slightly in front of her. Mrs. Weasley was loud on a good day, anxious and annoyed she was practically half banshee. Mea often said they should have dyed her hair black and spelled her eyes purple-then she would be full banshee.

"Molly, we need to talk to you before we leave with the twins and the boys." Sirius brushed past Mea and Harry, ruffling the formers already crazy hair. Remus smiled at them as he followed Sirius, leaving them standing alone at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, you two come on up!" Mea jumped and looked up, eyes wide in fear, Fred was hanging over the railing three floors above them grinning. Harry ran a hand down Mea's back as he forced a laugh and waved up at Fred.

The red head disappeared and Mea turned to Harry, trembling slightly from the adrenalin rush, "He startled me. I thought it was Ron."

"I know what you mean. Come on, if we take too long they'll come down here."

Harry tugged Mea up the first flight of stairs; they raced up the second, and waved at an amused Charlie and laughing Bill on the third. Harry, having learned form past visits, knocked on the door before he pushed it open and launched himself at one of the twins. George laughed and caught him, returning the hug.

Mea stayed in the doorway, smiling as the twins mock fawned over the Boy-Who-Lived. She stayed quiet as she settled onto their bed amidst the clothes and the books. She absently noticed the scorched articles of clothing and singed sheets. Must have been a faulty burner or something.

She jumped when someone tossed an arm around her, "Hey there little lion. Keepin' your brother in line?"

Mea smiled at Fred wrapping her arms around him in a loose hug, "'Course, Gred."

Fred laughed as George tossed Harry onto the bed, "We've got a few more things to pack."

"We can see that." Harry and Mea muttered in unison, eyeing the various piles of clothing around the room.

Fred followed their gazes, "Oh, that's just a glamour, keeps Mum and Ronnikins out of here. I just have to say that our 'Mischief is managed'."

"Well said, my twin." George said as the piles of clothes faded, potions stains on the walls disappeared, and the bubbling cauldron in the corner emptied. Harry and Mea shared a look; the older twins had voice release glamour over their room. That might come in handy to know how to do. Maybe they would ask later.

"It's so clean." Charlie said, leaning against the doorframe. The twins waved him off as they tossed the last of their potions ingredients into one of the three open trunks.

Charlie laughed as he continued on downstairs. Mr. Weasley came up a few minutes later to float the trunks down.

"Tired yet? Mea asked, snuggling into to Harry's side. Her glamour wavered as Harry's did. It was late-almost midnight. Everyone was still awake downstairs, though. They couldn't risk someone seeing under the glamours before they were ready. "I am."

"Too tired to read with me, Mea?" Harry asked amused, "We should drop the glamours. I need to check your leg again anyway."

Mea shook her head as she began to layer wards over the door, "Everyone is still awake. There's a chance that the twins will burst in like they did when we were talking earlier. We can check on my leg and your hand in the morning. We can lessen the power behind them, though. This room is dim, we should be okay."

"Fine, fine." Harry said, allowing half the glamour to drop, "You go grab our books."

Mea grabbed the book and settled next to her brother, letting her hold over his glamour slip as he did with hers, "We need to get though _Ignis_ and _Flyte_ tonight, or at least try. Do you want 'The Daemons are Coming', or 'Daemons Bonds and Other Information'?"

"The Daemons are Coming.' Lets start with Flyte." Harry said, grabbing to book before Mea could open it. He grinned at her pout, "I'll let you read about the Ignis daemon. Don't worry."

"_Flyte_ are _Air daemon_. They're pretty easy going, but they have been known to have major blow-ups. They are very accepting; they don't let a past experience speak for all. Unlike a _Aqua daemon_, the only thing that can make them unaccepting is the murder of a bonded."

"Sounds pretty normal." Mea interjected. Harry nodded and kept reading.

"A _Flyte Daemon_ is very quick to trust, but very guarded. But, while they might trust someone, they'll hide things from them. Should they feel frightened or afraid, this behavior will be almost unnoticeable. Things will disappear and reappear while the _Daemon_ acts as if nothing has happened. _Flyte_ are loyal, though- almost alarmingly so, and being betrayed can break them. Once full loyalty is given, hold tight and don't let it go. Most will never get that second chance. If you do, a third is never given. If you lose the Loyalty or Trust of a _Flyte_, you've lost more then you think."

"Okay, that's not that bad. Sounds like they'd make a good Hufflepuff." Mea commented, grinning at her brother. She chose not to mention that it sounded very much like Harry.

"If you end up as Flyte I'm reminding you, you said that." Harry laughed. Mea gave him a hurt look.

"Like _Aqua Daemon_, _Flyte_ are clingy after abuse. Because they are so self-sacrificing, the abuse will be registered as being the _Daemon's_ fault. _Flyte_ put even the lowest bonds above themselves, and they, like _Aqua_ _daemon_, are automatically submissive. This doesn't always apply in a mating bond, but in family and friend bonds it's very true. Within these bonds, the _daemon_ will always defer to the more dominant in everything but safety. _Flyte daemon_s aren't rare, but they aren't common either. They fall somewhere in between _Iginis_ and _Terra Firma_ and _Aqua _and _Spirit_.

"Wonderful. I hope we aren't Water or Air Daemons then. Not only are they uncommon, they'll scream to everyone one we were abused." Harry sent Mea a dark look and raised the book threateningly. She returned it with a sheepish look and motioned for him to pass her the book. She ducked when he threw it, even if it was a gentle toss, the bloody book looked like it weighted more then she did.

"There are four types of _Flyte daemons_," Mea read, "**Phoenixes**, **Dragons**, **Sky Fae** and **Flytes**. Both **Phoenix** and **Dragon** are fully creature."

"Hold the phone," Harry cut across. "What about Draken? Half human, half dragon. We've heard Charlie talk about them all the time, I think he wishes he _was _one."

"I think there are very few, this book doesn't mention them, though." Mea said, flipping to the index to check, "Yea, there's no mention of them. I would bet if we asked Charlie tomorrow we could get the info we need."

"Good point, go ahead."

"**Phoenix** and **Dragon** have the best control over the wind element, but both have been hunted to almost extinction. The current largest holding of Dragons is Romanian Reserve." Harry and Mea shared a grin as Mea continued, "**Sky Fae** are normally creatures, but they aren't always. The females have been known to mate with mundane or wizard males. This rarely results in a **Halfling**, and if it does, the child is usually left with the human male that helped bare it. More often then not, this birth also causes the female to be barren, and unable to carry another fae child."

"Seems a little harsh, to make the mother leave the child." Harry said; Mea looked at him over the book thoughtfully.

"Not really, think about it. If the race is in danger of extinction like Dragons are and a female mates with a mundane, she will not only bear a Halfling, but she could put herself in danger of being barren. That would cripple the population. To discourage it, they shun the child and the woman if it happens. I suspect if they are forced to give the child to the mundane or wizard, they stick around or visit enough to be there for everything."

"You have a good point, but if they leave the population for the male they've mated with won't that cripple the population also?"

Mea shrugged, "That's a good point also. But if we keep debating this we're never going to get to bed."

Harry laughed as Mea began to read again:

"Male **Sky fae** will only mate for life, they can mate with a mundane or wizard. The child will be full-blooded **sky fae** if this happens however."

"Wait a minute…"

"I don't even want to know how the genetics in this work. So don't ask, Harry."

"Right, moving on. Hand me the book."

Mea glared at the book as she passed it to her brother, some things in this world she didn't even want to know. One of them being the way a male would pass only its creature genes to child was one of them.

"Finally there are _Flytes_, fully human daemons. Like _Aqua Daemon_, they are nondescript-plain hair colors and just slightly paler then normal skin tone. On the other hand, they have some of the most vibrant eye colors. Some have said they even seemed to glow with power. _Flyte_ are surprisingly vain, the daemon within the human will not let them take a five-minute shower or spend ten minutes on make-up. Many have described this as the daemon "forcing them to prepare to be perfect for their mates."

"I feel like all the girls in Gryffindor could be Daemons suddenly."

Harry snorted, "No, they're just vain. Don't worry."

Mea laughed, "No, no, think about it- Lavender-"

"Harry? Mea? Are you two still awake?"

Harry stuffed the book under the pillow on their bed as Mea hurried to take the wards on the door down. All humor was gone from her expression, only panic as the glamours wavered and they worked to hide their secret as quickly as possible.

"Yea, who's askin' though?" Harry called, pulling his panicking sister back on the bed before she could panic more. He winked at her and began to play with her hair, as if he had been for sometime. Mea huffed, but calmed slightly. Their glamours, though thinner then usual, covered the important things.

"Me and Remus. Is the door open?"

"Sure is, 'me and Remus.'" Harry joked as the door creaked open to a grinning Sirius and Remus rolling his eyes.

"We just wanted to say goodnight, cubs." Remus said.

"We're going to bed, but the twins and Charlie are still down stairs." Sirius said, "Bill was behind us, but he may have been side tracked by someone."

"Alright, good night." The twins said together, smiling at the pair as they left.

"You didn't happen to mark our page did you, Harry?" Mea asked, eyeing the open door.

"I was little panicked." The older boy muttered, pulling the book out to look over the pages.

Mea rolled her eyes and peaked out the door, she could just see the top of Bill's head, and he was indeed walking up the stairs. She said as much to Harry as she curled back up with him on the bed. Harry marked the page was looking at and hid the book.

Bill stuck his head in the door and smiled at the pair, "Night you two, see you in the morning."

"Night." Mea said quietly, giving the curse breaker a small smile. Harry echoed his sister and Bill waved the pair, continuing on up the stairs. Harry got up and looked down the stairs, no one else was coming up, so he closed the door as Mea re-layered the wards. They sat in silence for a few minutes, holding each other.

"Why don't we go ahead and move onto Ignis daemon in the morning, and just go to bed now. That was a little to close for me." Harry muttered, "Let's drop the glamours, with the door closed and the lights out the twins and Charlie should just walk by."

Mea nodded and let go of her hold over Harry's glamour as he did the same. Harry set their book on the bedside table, out of sight, but within reach. The pair curled up together, Harry wrapping his arms protectively around Mea out of habit.

They never heard Charlie creep by or the twins stick their head in the door.

"So, what've we got left?" Mea asked, waving the book at her brother.

"We've got _Terra_, _Ignis _and _Aqua _left." Harry said, snatching the book from Mea's hands. "And with our luck we won't get through all of them before school starts at the rate we're going."

"I know. But I'm more worried about them finding out before we're ready. Like the twins. They seem to be getting more then slightly suspicious."

"You're right. I think they're beginning to the sense the forming bond."

"You don't think they'll be mad, do you."

"I think they're going to be furious."

"I knew you were going to say that." Mea huffed, bounding over to close the door to their bedroom. "Let's read about Iginis. That's what the twins are. It might tell us how they'll deal with us…"

"This is true." Harry muttered, "Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir? How can Dobby help you and Missy Mea Potter?" Mea grimaced at her chosen title, ignoring Harry who was snickering beside her.

"Just Mea, Dobby. _Please_." Mea groaned, elbowing her brother half gently, "We need lunch. Do you mind getting us some?"

The small elf pulled on its ears. "Lunch being no problem for Master Harry Potter Sir and Missy Mea Potter. But Dogfather says Dobby supposed to not let yous eat up here. Dogfather says Missy Mea Potter and Master Harry Potter Sir won't eats."

"If we promise to eat what we can, will you bring us lunch?" Harry asked, Mea curling up on the couch next to him, already flipping through the book looking for their page. "We would never go back on our word, Dobby."

"Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter Sir is right and Dobby should be bringing Master Harry Potter Sir's and Missy Mea Potter's food." The small elf said, grinning toothily,"Dobby is being right back with food, he be ignoring DogFather this times."

With that the small elf popped away leaving Harry to smile evilly at his sister. "Missy Mea Potter? Really, Mea?"

"Give me a break. He started with Mistress Mea Potter Madam." The girl protested, half pouting still looking through the book. She shot up from her slouched position with a yell of triumph, holding the book up. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Someone asked. Mea squeaked, dropped the book and kicked it under the couch, as Harry spun to the door, wand raised, standing protectively in front of Mea who was pulling her wand out.

"It's just me!" Bill said, putting his hands up hurriedly, blue eyes wide and locked on Harry's wand that was pointed right at his face. Harry seemed to relax slightly when he realized it was only Bill. Mea wrapped her arms around him from behind, setting her chin on Harry's shoulder. She eyed the eldest redhead with relief, they would have been screwed if it had been Fred or George.

"Knocking would be nice, you know? Might just save your life next time, Bill." Mea muttered, shooting a half glare in Bill's direction. The older red head raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I knocked," He said, slightly defensive, "it's just that no one answered. I figured you two weren't in here. Sirius was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast."

Harry gave Bill a sheepish look, "We actually slept through breakfast. We haven't been up all that long. We were going to go over homework, so were going to eat up here."

Bill shrugged, "That's fine. Just remember to eat this time. I'll let Remus and Sirius know." He waved them off when they both tried to apologize again. "Good reflexes, and have fun."

The door closed softly just as food popped in the room with Dobby. The small elf looked both of the twins over carefully.

"Master Harry Potter Sir and Missy Mea Potter best be eating what they can. They's far too skinny." And with that said, Dobby popped away, leaving enough food for eight people. Harry paled at the amount, and Mea look slightly green. They shared a look, picking mostly fruit and vegetables before reluctantly grabbing some chicken.

"Now." Harry said, pulling the book out from under the couch, "What page was it?"

"46. Hopefully third times the charm, right?" Mea asked, biting into an apple. "I warded the door to give us a little more warning. Try to mark our page this time."

"Says the one who kicked the book under the couch." Harry pointed out, sly grin covering his face. "Here we go:

"There are two types of _Iginis_ or _Fyre_ _Daemon_. Creatures called **Phoenixes** and Human Daemon hybrids called **Fyends**. **Fyends** typically come into inheritance at 17. If abused or further harmed inheritance can come as early as 15 to protect the body."

"Fawaks is a daemon. That explains so much."

Harry rolled his eyes, "**Fyends** have red or ginger hair, and in the right light it looks almost like fire. However, while red hair is a trademark of an _Ignis_, it is not always there. Another trademark is a **Fyend's** Eyes. When angered, the _daemons_ eyes will bleed to crimson. The pupil will bleed away and the entire eye will turn crimson. This can happen with other emotions such as intense fear. Depending on how in control the daemon is, their eyes may only flash crimson for a short time or only go a light shade of red."

"So, we should watch the twins eyes?" Mea asked, "That would seem a little suspicious. And if we're in agreement we both think they're already majorly suspicious, so really we don't need to add to that."

"I know that. We could just watch their tempers. We know their _**Fyends**_; Siri let it slip last night. And we already knew that they had tempers, and we've been close to them for years. For Daemon instinct I'd say yes, we need to keep an eye on eye color, but for the twins personally, we just need to act normal. If we give a hint of the forming bond, they're going to be furious…"

"They're going to be furious anyway, Harry!"

"I know, I know. Now let me read. We're never going to get through this if we don't keep going. We need to finish this section and another one before dinner and we both know it."

"Fine, fine. Continue, then."

"**Fyends** value family and friend Bonds above all others, this means that they're very protective of the Bonded relations within theses circles and very tight lipped secret keepers. Trust in any form is held in the highest esteem for **Fyend** Daemons. They don't trust others very often, but they like to have others put their trust in them. The favor is almost always returned for the people that have confided in a **Fyend**."

"Somehow, that makes me feel even worse." Mea cut across; her plate of food now finished and forgotten on the couch next to her, on top of Harry's. She pulled the book from Harry who nodded in agreement. Dobby popped in grinned at them and took the empty dishes. He popped back in with a tea tray and cookies before either could protest or ask, making the pair smile.

"**Fyends** have short tempers-" Mea started.

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

"**Fyends** have short tempers and little to no patience with those they haven't bonded with. **Fyends** can hold grudges for years, and it can be incredibly easy to make the angry. If abused, **Fyends** can have a nasty temper, even worse then normal. They'll be louder and more outgoing to cover the abuse also. They're considered to be natural pranksters and very creative, despite their tempers. Many have been hailed as life saving inventors in the last 200 years."

"Old men." Harry put in quickly, sharing a laugh with Mea. "Anything else important?"

"Yes. It says here that **Fyend Daemons** tend to be more attracted to the element for which they are named then any other _Daemon_. Many _Iginis_ _Daemons_ discovered they're such because they've stuck a limb in flames or burned themselves and had no evidence of being burnt minutes afterwards. Even before the inheritance, **Fyends** can be attracted to fire."

"Well, I think we'll be fine. Fred and George on the other hand…"

"I don't think they're going to spontaneously combust, Harry."

"No, but that would be so cool. Do you think they would let me watch?"

"Moving on." Mea said quickly, before Harry could continue the though of watching Fred and George combust. Or asking them if they would do as such. "We need to read another section before someone comes up or remembers that we finished our work a week ago."

"I still can't believe that Bill fell for that."

"I don't think he did. I think Siri did, in fact I bet you ten sickles he did."

"You have so little faith, little sister," Harry complained. "I'll take that bet though, and raise you another ten."

"No, I'm just realistic." Mea countered as they shook on it. "Lets skip the stuff on Phoenixes, we can always ask Remus or Sirius or something. Aqua or Terra next?"

"Terra." Harry said, "Let me read and let's drop the glamours."

Both Twins shivered at the feeling of the glamour dropping, but sighed in relief as the strain on their magic lessened. Mea added several more wards on the door just to be safe as Harry pulled the book to him and flipped past as the Aqua Daemon section and straight to the Terra Daemons.

"_Terras_ are nearly impossible to pick out in a crowd. They all share a green thumb from a very young age, but very few physical traits put them apart. Most have nondescript brown or sable hair, and bright eyes. There are two types of _Terra_, or _Earth_ _Daemon_: **Nymphs or Dryads** and **Phoenixes**. **Nymph's** are usually at least partially human. After inheritance, they usually have earth colored irises- greens, browns- and a darker shade of hair if they had blonde hair before. Because _Earth_ _Daemons_ very rarely have anything but brunette or black hair, this change is almost always unnoticeable."

"I thought all Nymphs were female." Mea finally cut in thoughtfully.

"I think they are. I think the males are called Dryads, at least that sounds right. I could be totally wrong…"

Mea laughed, muffling her laughter with her hand when Harry glared slightly at her. She grinned back evilly and poked her twin, making her smile slightly. Five minutes and a poking war later the pair was curled back on the couch, still chuckling or giggling. Harry picked the book back up and handed it to his sister.

"Many myths say that **Nymphs** can "Merge" with trees or "Become" them, while this isn't entirely true, there is some truth to it. **Nymphs** can, for a short time become part of the tree, conversing with it or asking it to hide them. **Nymphs** have been known to wander through forests to converse with plants and trees, however this ability only manifests after inheritance. Before, though, Potential _Earth_ _Daemons_ thrive on being near and taking care of plants. Many wizard herbologists are thought to have _Earth_ _Daemon_ blood in them."

"I bet you forty galleons that Nev is a Nymph or Dryad, or whatever the males are, Mea." Harry said after a minute of silent thought

"I'm not taking that bet, it's a suckers bet. Suggest it to the twins after we tell them and Remus and Sirius." Mea muttered. "There's not much more, listen:

"**Nymphs** are normally very shy, but very loyal. They're very much like a mountain in their stubbornness, but very soft-spoken. If abused, Nymphs are even more painfully shy. Like Aqua and Flyte, they'll be clingy during bond formation also. Once someone is trusted and loyalty is held for someone by a **Nymph**, they're hard pressed to lose it, and an attacker will be hard pressed to get past the _Daemon_."

"Neville!" Harry shouted suddenly. Mea jumped and looked around wildly before whacking her brother with the book. She grumbled under her breath before turning back the words on the page.

"To outsiders, _Earth_ _Daemon_ are very secretive, and calmed enormously by natures presence. The purer the blood of a **Nymph** is, the more powerful they are."

Harry shifted as Mea closed the book, "We'll finish after dinner then read a little more on bonds. We'll have to tell them all tomorrow."

"I know," Mea said. She stared blankly at the empty fireplace, her thoughts racing through possible reactions. She and Harry jumped when the alarms she had set for the door started going off.

"What's that noise?" Harry asked, shoving the book under the couch cushion. Mea hurriedly pulled Harry's glamour up as he did the same for her. They wavered for a few seconds until the anchored. Harry worried when they took longer then usual. The sound stopped as Mea ripped wards down none to gently, "It was kind of annoying."

"I set wards, remember?" Mea whispered, "That was the alarm, someone is coming down that hall."

"Okay, then." Harry picked a textbook and essay at random from their stack on his desk, spreading them and other books all over the couch and coffee table in front of them. Mea nodded and they settled down next to each other, comparing information on their essays until there was knock on the door seconds later

"Who is it?" Harry called, already pulling his wand from his pocket. Just in case, of course.

"Remus, can I come in, you two?" The werewolf asked, sticking his head in the door.

Mea peaked over the back of the couch, "I don't know. What would you do if we say no, Professor?"

"Stand here until you say yes." The man said dryly, making Harry laugh. "And I'm not your professor anymore. Don't call me professor."

"Then by all means come in, my good man!" Mea and Harry said in unison, making Remus roll his eyes as he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you two had finished all your homework last week." Remus said, settling on the edge of the twin's bed. "That's what you told Sirius when he agreed to take you to the bank and bookstore."

"Did Siri think we still had homework to do?" Mea asked, sending a sly glance to Harry. Her twin glared back, before also turning a hopeful look to Remus.

"Yes, he did." Remus said, looking between the two, "Why?"

"Harry, I do believe you owe me twenty Sickles." Mea grinned as Harry grumbled, pulling out the correct amount and handing it over to his sister. Remus only watched the two amusedly.

"You two bet on whether or not Sirius believed your excuse?" The werewolf asked, both twins nodded, Mea counting her Sickles and Harry picking up their potions essay material.

"We figured you'd either figure it out before Dinner or ask at Dinner." Harry said, setting the parchment and book on the desk. "I bet that Sirius wouldn't fall for the excuse and Mea bet he would."

"I told you," Mea put in, standing and putting the ten silver coins in her money bag, "You have far too much faith in Sirius."

"Moving on," Remus said, standing, "Sirius wants you down for dinner, since you missed breakfast and had lunch up here doing, quote-unquote, homework."

"We'll be down in just a second, Remus. I just wanna find a pair of socks," Harry said, "These floors are cold."

"Alright. I'll met you two downstairs then." Remus said, giving the pair a bright smile as he left the room.

"Is my glamour steady?" Mea asked, tossing her brother his pair of socks. "Yours is good, if a little thin."

"Yours is fine. We won't have to worry until after ten or so. We'll have to come up before then. If our glamour fails, we run the risk of our magic crashing, then we'll be in deep shit."

"Alright then. Lets see if we can make it through dinner." Mea said. Harry grabbed her offered as they left the room, hands swinging between them. "Charlie should be here tonight, so we can ask about the Drakens."

"That's the plan."

"And they emerge at last!" Sirius said, musing Harry's hair. Mea stepped out of reach and grinned as Harry swatted away Sirius' hand. Sirius grinned and sat down next to Remus, the twins across from them. Harry and Mea sat across from each other, Mea next to Remus and Harry next to Fred. The two older Weasley's settled across from each other, Bill next to Mea who immediately began to ask about warding spells. Charlie sat next to Harry who asked about dragons and drakens.

Mea listened with half an ear to Bill as he talked, describing spells and their effects and which ones worked best when. Harry did the same with Charlie, listening and taking in the information over drakens and dragons, but he too was more then slightly distracted. Luckily neither of their conversationalists noticed.

Harry and Mea were too busy attempting to hold up their glamours, suppress instincts and keep themselves hidden, they didn't even try to avoid Fred and George's suspicious filled looks. By the end of the meal they were too tired to play nice so they made their escape. No one mentioned that the excuse of revising homework was faulty.

"So now we know about Drakens." Harry said closing their door and watching Mea layer it with wards and new spells. He shivered as he felt the glamour fall from him. "They're humans that have dragon like traits that manifest. I don't think we need to worry."

Mea hummed her agreement, motioning for Harry to drop her glamour. They're magic was getting weaker, they wouldn't be able to hold them for long periods much longer. "The spells from Bill are more taxing then the old ones. We'll have to see if they're any better. You'll have to hold some of them if we decide to keep them."

Harry nodded as he dug out their book from the couch's pillows, "Last one. Aqua daemons. Do you want to read?"

Mea shook her head as they settled into their usual positions on the couch, "Go ahead. I'll listen until you want me to read."

"Alright." Harry opened the booked, glancing one last time over at the door and pulling Mea closer. "_Aqua_, or water daemon are divided into three categories: **Nymphs**, **Phoenixes** and **Sirens**. Do we need to read about Phoenixes or can we skip that part?"

"Skip it. They're full daemons. We're not." Mea said, "We know that and we can always go back later."

"Alright. **Sirens** are also fully creature, but they have been known to mate with a human should the fancy strike them. The result can be humans with beautiful voices, sometimes seers and more often merpeople. Male **Sirens** have been known to mate more with humans then female of their kind. This is believed to be because female **sirens** have been known to kill the males after intercourse. **Sirens** do use their voices to draw in their prey, just like in Greek legends and stories. Sea **Siren** often prey on soldiers at sea, though they are not the only type of **Siren**, they are however the most common."

"Harry, I'm never letting you go sailing again." Mea said, muttering something about Veelas under her breath.

"What? I've never been sailing. Or to the ocean!"

"I'm counting the hut on the rock as sailing."

"Wait a-"

Chimes went off, making Mea jump and cutting Harry off. Harry hurriedly stuffed the book in between the couch cushions as Mea hurried to take down some of her more eyebrow raising wards. Bill had asked that she have supervision if she tired any of the more hair-raising spells, and she had. Besides, how was a spell to keep elephants or tigers from their room going to help them?

There was a knock on the door. Both Harry and Mea stared at the brown wood for several seconds before throwing hasty glamours over themselves, double-checking them quickly then pulling smiled over their faces.

Mea opens the door just as Fred raised his hand to knock again. The red headed twin gave the younger girl a searching look before pulling his brother into the room.

They settled on Harry's bed, sitting across from each other and silently staring. Fred and George looked serious, Harry and Mea refused to look them directly in the eye. Let the guilt trip begin…

"So..." Harry finally managed to squeak; he was only slightly unnerved by the twins staring. He chose not to mention their blues eye tinting red, it was definitely not a good sign for them.

"We're worried." George began.

"You two have been acting off lately," Fred added.

"And we'd like to know why." George finished firmly, giving the younger pair an unreadable look. Both pairs of twins stared at each other, Harry and Mea looking anywhere but Fred and George's eyes, red tinted eyes.

"We're fine." They said at the same time.

"There's really no need to worry," Harry said softly. He felt guilty, lying to the older pair. His instincts screamed at him to launch himself into their arms and beg forgiveness, but his human side rebelled. He shoved his instincts painfully aside, linking hands with Mea seeing as they were both overly nervous. He could feel her fighting her instincts also and wondered if the twins would feel it.

"We're just tired is all, guys." She finally said. Mea winced at the disbelieving the elder twins gave them. Her instincts were pushing her to seek their comfort, to launch herself at Fred and sob into his arm while he held her. The only thing keeping her from doing such was Harry's hand tightly linked with hers; they couldn't give themselves away. Not yet.

"You're sure?" Fred asked, voice meshing with George's. Mea and Harry nodded, attempting to give reassuring smiles to the older pair. The red heads didn't look reassured.

"Was there anything else?" Harry asked, scooting closer to George. Mea let him, sliding closer to Fred as George's nodded that, yes there was something else they wanted to talk about.

"You heard Siri and Charlie the other night when they let it slip we were Fynds. Right?" Fred asked, running a gentle hand over Mea hair. He gave the pair a slight smile when the nodded.

"Do you know that that means?" George asked, pulling Harry closer.

"You'll let me watch if you suddenly combust into flames?" Harry asked hopefully, ignoring his sisters half amused, half annoyed look. Fred laughed, and George studied him.

"How did you-?"

"Mea ordered books." Harry supplied, waving vaguely at their trunks. We read over Fyre daemons. So. Will you burst into flames randomly and can I watch?"

"Well, I certainly haven't planned on spontaneous combustion." Fred stared, thoughtful look crossing his features.

"Me either Gred," George agreed.

"We shall let you know though, Harry." Fred carried on, winking at the younger boy as he stood, giving Mea's hair one last run through with his fingers.

"If it happens. Right Gred!" George asked.

"Right Forge." Fred agreed as they both slid off the bed.

"Now, little brother, little sister," they began in their usually unison. "We bid you good night."

Mea and Harry laughed as the twins bowed and bounced from the room. Getting up and peaking out the door they called a laughter filled goodnight to the red heads.

Mea held the book as they settled back onto the couch, wards repaired and a thoughtful filled silence between them.

"I think they're figuring it out." Harry finally said.

Mea nodded, opening the book, "And we'll confirm it tomorrow."

"I know."

Mea looked up at Harry, "They're going to be so angry."

"I know."

"They're going to be furious with us."

"I know."

"And there's nothing we can do but hope they don't find out about what that bastard did to us before we could stop him." Mea eyes filled with tears as Harry tugged her closer to him.

"It'll be okay, Mea." Harry muttered, "I promise."

Mea sniffed and nodded, blinking back her tears as she turned to the words in front of her. Her voice was shaky, but Harry didn't say anything, just held her tighter and read over her shoulder.

"**Sea Siren** often prey on soldiers at sea, though they are not the only type of **Siren**, they are, however, the most common. **Sirens** have also been called the most cruel, as they often lead their prey in for nothing more then amusement."

"Well, were not sirens," Harry joked. "You can't sing at all."

Mea gave a weak laugh, "It is you who can't sing, Harry. You sound like a dying whale; at least I can carry some semblance of a tune. You on the other hand..."

"How mean Mea."

"I only speak the truth. Now listen:

"**Water Nymphs** are the least commonly recorded daemon. They are normally at least half human, unlike earthen **Nymphs**. They also tend to blend better with humans because they _look_ more human. It's because there are both male and females within the species that the **nymphs** have not died out yet, though their numbers have dwindled. The only true sign of a water nymph is its true love for water."

"Sounds promising, but what's a true love for water? " Harry said thinking and studying his sister. "I don't really think I'll be one, I hate swimming, I have since our Aunt tried to drown me at four. But you might be one."

"Listen to the next part them we can discuss possibilities! Besides you'll be a hufflepuff _Flyte_. I just know it." Mea grinned at Harry before reading on, "**Water nymphs**, from the few recorded cases have been documented as extremely easy going, ad easily offended. They can be extremely sensitive, not only about themselves but their bonded relations also. **Nymphs** are clingy if abused, especially within the first few weeks of any forming bond." Mea's voice wavered, but she plowed on before Harry could take the book. "They, like air Daemon will be very unsure of themselves-if they're wanted or needed. "

Harry pulled the book from his twins fingers, "I'll finish. You listen: **Nymphs** have vampire level reflexes; some have even been recorded as faster. To dull this, though, they're almost never used, only during times of mating or in danger. _Water_ _daemon_ can be very accepting, but should something happen to themselves or family by the hands of one group or species, that group will most likely never get another chance. If a second chance is given by a water daemon, take it. For another chance will never be offered."

Mea shivered and curled closer to Harry. He wrapped an arm around and hurried to finish:

"Most _water_ **nymphs** have long tempers, but they have been known to hold a grudge even longer then a **Fyend** and have blow ups worse then an _Earth_ _Daemon_. Once they have been angered there is no placating them, they either seek the comfort of a family bonded or cool off by themselves, usually in a place they feel most comfortable."

"Does it say anything about looks for water nymphs?" Mea asked, looking over at the door. Harry nodded as Mea climbed off he bed, slowly pulling off everything but the alarm. There was no reason to keep up the wards to keep away the others; they had an excuse to be reading the book on bonds. After all, they were very close to Fred and George and they wanted to know how to act around them. Or something like that.

"_Water_ _daemons_ are nondescript, usually. Dark hair and eyes. They're very shy around new people and they like to fade into the back round. Most will blend into a crowd or stay out of the way given the choice."

The warning charm went off just as Harry close the book. He grinned at Mea as she quickly ended the annoying chiming and hopped back up on the bed.

"See? I do have good timing." Mea snorted as Remus stuck his head in. Harry waved at the Werewolf as he and Sirius came in, closing the door quietly behind them. Mea and Harry shared a look; even Sirius was quiet as he settled on the bed next to Remus.

"Fred and George beat you to the punch if you're worried." Mea said.

Sirius looked confused, "What punch?"

"Muggle saying, sorry Siri." Harry said, snickering. Remus gave the pair an amused look as he rolled his eyes.

"That was part of it. The other thing is that you smell different." Remus sniffed slightly. Mea thought quickly, they smelt different?

"Different how?" Harry asked carefully, nudging Mea.

"Just different. I don't really know to how to describe it. Your scent has just changed a little and I wanted to know if you knew why."

"Could be inheritance." Harry suggested. "Our birthday is tomorrow and all, so that might be it."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, sniffing again, "I suppose."

"Are you ready for inheritance cubs? You'll get a power boost." Sirius said, looking around the room. "Wasn't there another bed in here?"

Mea flushed, "There was, but Harry and I are so used to sleeping together we just asked Dobby to get rid of it."

Sirius laughed, "Of course. You two are inseparable. You were when you were tiny, too. Drove your mother crazy. When she tried to change Mea, Harry had to be sitting on the table or have James holding him so he could make sure Mea was fine."

Mea grinned evilly, "I always knew were strange Harry."

"That doesn't count as Blackmail, Mea. We were a year old!"

"That's what you think, 'Ry."

"As amusing as this is to listen to, we all need to go to bed." Remus said, dragging a protesting Sirius up. "We'll see you in the morning, cubs."

Harry smiled at Remus, "Night."

Sirius smiled and headed out the door, but Remus paused for a few seconds, Mea gave him a questioning look.

"You may want to fix the glamours your wearing, cubs." He finally said, "They're beginning to get thin."

Harry lost all color in his face as Remus left, closing the door softly behind him. Mea looked wide-eyed at the closed door. Her mouth was moving as she tried to form the words to question what had just happened. Harry looked much the same.

"What? But, why didn't he-?"

Harry shook his head at Mea, "There's no telling. Look, in the morning we'll have to be careful what we glamour. The cut on your leg is gone and my hand had healed."

Mea nodded, seeing where Harry's train of thought was going, "All that's left if the bruising on our face and arms. We don't need to glamour what's under our shirts and stuff. We could ask Remus to lay the glamours?"

Harry nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

"We'll ask in the morning." Mea agreed. "Should we wait on Bill and Charlie or do you want to go to bed?"

"You two should go to bed." Mea jumped, pulling her wand from under her pillow and pointing it at the door. Harry aimed his wand on the unknown person also, pulling his wand from his pocket. Charlie held his hands up, much like Bill had earlier that day when he startled them at lunch.

"You two have really good reflexes," Bill said, half hidden behind his brother.

Mea lowered her wand and Harry stuffed his back into his pocket, glaring at the two older boys, "You didn't knock that time. Mea's right, it'll save you life."

"The door was open!" Charlie protested.

"Remus closed it." Mea said dryly.

"I didn't say who opened it." Charlie countered, rolling his eyes. Bill snorted behind his brother. "We were going bed, we just wanted to say goodnight."

Mea laughed, "Night guys."

Harry grinned, "Night, Bill, Night Charlie."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Go to bed you two or we'll send the twins down after you."

Harry smiled and nodded, as the older pair left. He let the glamour on Mea drop as he felt his sister do the same, "Well. I guess we should go to bed then. We'll tell them tomorrow at dinner."

"I guess." Mea said, stealing Harry's glasses and setting them by hers. "We have to get contacts soon…"

Harry laughed as he pulled Mea to him. The lights went off with a wave of his hand and they curled in to the bed, pulling the blankets and pillows around each other like a nest. Neither minded breaking their midnight tradition, just this once.

Author's Note:

Well, I'm not dead…. But I am thinking about giving up my transformers fic. I'm going to look back over and it and possibly rewrite it again. I've got some of the chapter sitting on my computer, but I've yet to be happy with them, so the story may be a lost cause. Let me know what you guys think of this one, it will be continued and finished and I know this because I have everything written out for this one: plot, creature schematics, how Mea fits into everything, what happened to Ron and Hermione and Dumbles…

You'll see, but you have to read and review first. Just, don't expect chapters to be _this_ long. They'll be long, certainly, but not 24 pages…

Anyway, until next time, happy reading!

Brighthalk

Word count: 9,818

Page count: 24

Chapter 1/?


	2. To Know the Truth

The Daemons are coming

Chapter 1

To Know the Truth

"Mea, get up." Mea mumbled something and sat up, blinking blindly around the room. She glared at Harry for waking her. He handed her the glasses sitting on the bedside table next to his.

"I'm up," she said, covering a yawn. "Now what?"

"Now we get out of bed and not let the twins know about- H-hey Remus."

"Good morning, Harry, Happy birthday you two." The Werewolf said amusedly, looking over the pair with out their glamours. "Your hair seems longer then I remember."

"Oh, ha ha." Harry said, "You knew about the glamours last night."

"They wavered when Siri said something about a power boost, it was almost unnoticeable." Remus said in way of an explaination. He looked them over, coming in and closing the door behind him. "You look worse then I thought you were though.

"It's just bruising at this point. And we didn't want to give anyone a heart attack. We looked a little different then we did after first year and all." Harry said, "After we got back, Vernon tossed us into our bedroom and didn't let us out much. Not only were we extremely pale from lack of light, but also we were, uh, really skinny. We just didn't want anyone to worry, then, y'know it just keep getting worse, and glamours, y'know, cover everything so, it was just easier to cover it. And no one worried then y'know-?"

"Harry, you're rambling." Mea said, wrapping an arm around her brother. He leaned into the comfort while Remus studied them. "The Goblins warned us that our Magic would crash if we kept them up through the power surge. Can you just cover the bruises?"

Remus nodded wordlessly and pulled out his wand, covering the pair in glamours that would hide the yellowing patches of skin. He mused Harry's shoulder length hair gently, giving the pair a smile. "I'll keep them up until tonight. Shall we get breakfast, then?"

Mea grinned, "Let us get dressed and we'll join you guys down stairs."

Remus gave the twins a bright smile as he left the room with a wave, whistling a Weird Sisters tune. Harry chuckled weakly as the door closed, hiding the pair from view.

"That went really well, I think." Mea said, hugging Harry. "He didn't even comment on anything you said."

"I don't think he wanted to think about it." Harry said, "But I never ramble like that so…"

"The pack bond with Remus acted up methinks." Mea said, tossing Harry a shirt, "We wanted to trust him and not only did the Daemon, but so did we as his cubs. It just gave you that little push we needed."

"I guess your right." Harry muttered. "You want me to braid your hair?"

Remus smiled at them over his book as Mea settled next to him, Harry on her other side. Fred and George sat across from, them cups of coffee in their hands, eyes half closed. Charlie was hidden behind a paper and Bill was reading a book on Wards. Sirius was the first to notice the change between the two twins when he set a plate of food in front of them.

"Mea! Your hair!" Sirius Squeaked, drawing the attention of the four red heads. He waved his hands at Mea, mouth working to form words. Harry laughed from his place putting in tons of small braids. Mea smiled at Sirius, while the Weasley's looked on confused.

"Do you like it?" She asked, "Harry always does better braids then I do, so I let him braid it however."

Remus made an amused sound before reopening his book, "Lily always said the same about James when she let him play with her hair. It annoyed her and amused us to no end."

Mea and Harry smiled at Remus, Harry twisting another braid into his sister's hair as the younger girl smiled at the twins. Another piece of information about their parents; information about them was better then any birthday present.

"Did you have it under a glamour, Mea?" Bill finally asked. He marked the page in his own book and set it aside as Charlie did with his paper.

"We both did." Harry said, giving a wary glance to the twins. Both were silent, studying the Potter twins carefully with narrowed eyes. They didn't look angry yet. "It became habit after the summer after first year."

Fred eyes began to darken, slowly, the pupils beginning slightly, "And _why_ would you need to know glamour spells to begin with?"

Mea gave the older boy a gentle smile, going with a half-truth, acting oblivious to his anger, "I did have short hair and I hated how it looked it as I grew it out. Harry looked up glamour spells for me so it always looked short."

George looked over to Harry who had finally finished Mea hair, his expression demanding the younger boy also give his reasons. The younger boy took a bite of eggs and smiled at him after chewing, "I grew mine out with her, I just didn't let it get as long. Eventually the glamour just became part of the daily ritual, y'know?"

The twins didn't look satisfied, but Bill and Charlie did. Remus and Sirius were muttering to each other, obviously having some kind of hushed agreement. It was about Mea and Harry if the glances they kept getting were anything to go by. Fred shared a look with George that didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Mea.

"Will you tell us the _real_ reason later?" Harry paled and Mea grabbed his hand under the table as the twins leaned forward. They leaned away from the other pair as they nodded frantically. Bill and Charlie looked between them confused. They knew the twins had gained in an inheritance and they knew what it was, but surely the Potter twins were human. "And you'll tell us, all of us, why you've been acting strange lately?"

Mea nodded with Harry a few seconds behind her. Her voice was very quiet when she spoke up again, "We were planning to after dinner. Promise."

Fred and George nodded calming down; both ignored the voice in the back of their heads about something being off. Mea and Harry stayed quiet while Bill and Charlie pestered their younger brothers with questions on what had just happened. Slowly, the redheaded twins let mischievous grins slip onto their faces.

"If you really want to know, Bill," George said, reaching into his pocket.

"We'll tell you." Fred agreed, leaning around his twin. Bill gave them a suspicious look as Charlie hid behind his paper. Mea and Harry looked on, curiously amused. "You only have to agree to try something for us."

"And what might that be?" Bill asked carefully. George held out the candy to him. It was wrapped up in clear paper and a shocking neon green color.

"Its just candy, Bill." George said, sly grin covering his face.

"Yes, no need to worry, Bill." Fred agreed, winking at Harry and Mea.

Bill picked up the candy, looking over it closely and the twins even closer. Charlie hid behind his paper, refusing to help while Remus and Sirius determinedly ate their breakfast refusing to comment. Mea and Harry leaning on the table, their plates pushed away and forgotten.

"If this changes me into a green mongoose or something I will be very angry." Bill finally said, unwrapping the candy. Fred pulled out a notebook and pen. Mea absently noted it was one of the ones that she and Harry had gotten them last Christmas. Seeing that they had been put to good use and the paper was almost gone, she made a mental note to get them more for their birthday.

"That's a good idea…" George said, thoughtfully as he watched Bill put the candy into his mouth. It took a few seconds, during which everyone looked at Bill with avid interest. There was a slightly poof of smoke and suddenly Bill was no longer Bill. Instead, Bill was female with Green hair and orange eyes. Mea covered her mouth with her hands trying to stop the laughter from bubbling up, Harry wasn't fairing much better and soon the kitchen was filled with laughter.

Fred noted the effects and informed Bill, er, Billi that it would wear off in a few hours. The eldest Weasley fled the kitchen, promises of revenger shouted over his shoulder as he left.

"Happy Birthday!" Fred and George grinned.

Remus laughed, "That was wonderful, boys."

Sirius grinned, "Very well thought out. Any side effects?"

Mea and Harry smiled as the twins began to explain the formula for their candy and what might or might not go wrong. After a few minutes, in which Charlie handed over several books for Mea and several galleons worth of chocolate for Harry, the Potter twins slipped away to the silence of their room. They chose to ignore the dark mutterings coming form Bill's room.

Harry munched on Chocolate as Mea flipped through their books. They talked about the Daemons and which they could be. Mea still wanted to owl Neville and ask if he had any Terra Daemon blood in him, but Harry wouldn't let her.

"Are you worried about tonight, Harry?" Mea asked, lying on their bed, her head hanging over the side. Harry lay on the floor in front of her on his stomach, playing with her hair.

"Sort of, I'm worried that we'll level the house." Harry said, turning over and letting go of his sister's hair. Mea got down on the floor next to him and they stared up at the ceiling, "Do you think you'll be _that_ powerful?"

"I don't think so, but Remus was worried about it." Mea said, amused as she glanced at the clock. The Werewolf had thrown them out of he kitchen an hour ago when they had gone down in search of tea. Dobby had brought it up after they had finally given up on getting it from Remus some ten minutes later.

"Do you think the wards you set will hold?" Harry wrapped an arm around Mea as she laid her head on his chest, he could feel his sister nodding.

"They should." Mea muttered, "We have enough practice casting them that they should be fine. Hopefully the ward overflows and that bloody mirror shatters."

"You really hate that thing, don't you?" Harry said, looking over at the clock. He kind of wanted to go down for dinner, but at the same time he wanted to forget about it and pretend nothing was wrong. Neither of them was looking forward to the discussion with everyone. They hoped it was forgotten by way of celebration. It was their birthday after all.

"It said I had a birds nest, not hair!" Mea said. "I have a right to revenge! It was rude!"

Harry laughed and pulled Mea up, "I think you'll survive without it, little sister."

"I'm only younger by ten minutes, Harry. Therefore that title is invalid."

"Younger is younger Mea."

"I refuse to accept that," the girl said, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

Harry grinned and they pulled each other around the room in some crazy parody of a dance, singing Happy Birthday and laughing. Chimes went off in their room as people began to arrive for dinner. Mr. Weasley came up and said hello on his way to see the twins, wishing them a happy birthday as he passed. Mrs. Weasley threw Remus out of the kitchen and screeched a hello upstairs. Even the twins winced from their place next to Mr. Weasley down the hall. Order members that Mea and Harry were friends with passed through, dropping off gifts or birthday wishes, and owls from Luna, Neville, Seamus and other friends from Hogwarts came in.

Dinner passed in a loud haze of enjoyment for the Potter twins. Fred and George passed out their product samples to anyone who would try them, making Mea and Harry laughed every time, much to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley. The Potter twins enjoyed the evening, even if the noise was beginning to grate on them near the end. Finally, after several hours and lots of cake the house was quiet again; the inhabitants seated in one of the upstairs parlors, Dobby happily cleaning up the kitchen.

Harry and Mea sat uncomfortably across from the twins, curled into each other in a pile of tangled limbs that couldn't be comfortable. Remus and Sirius were on the settee beside their couch and Bill and Charlie in their own armchairs. Fred and George sat silently, giving both Harry and Mea looks as the two tired to stall. Charlie shook his head, amused that the younger pair still thought they could get out of this talk. Even if they managed to convince the twins nothing was amiss, Remus had warded the door behind himself, no one was leaving until _Remus _was ready.

Remus leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees tiredly, looking at the younger set of twins, "May I take the glamour I placed on you this morning down? Even as little a glamour as that one can hurt your inheritance."

Mea gave the werewolf a nervous look, "We're not going to say no to you, Remus. Thank-you for keeping it up all day, it must have been a strain."

Harry nodded, "Yea. It was a big help during dinner."

Fred and George gave Remus a wary glance, and Mea nudged Harry when she spotted their pupils beginning to bleed away. Remus ignored them and canceled the glamour, sighing slightly when the pull on his own magic disappeared. He'd had no idea how much power he was using until he stopped, and now that he noticed it... For Mea and Harry to keep them up all day and still cast large amounts of magic… the Werewolf certainly hoped they didn't level the house when they got their power boost. James, he remembered, had managed to destroy his room and Lily had talked about all of her things being knocked over and all the glass objects in the house shattered.

"Mea," Charlie said, suddenly taking a good look at the pair. "What's wrong with your face?"

Everyone, including the twins, turned to look at the girl. While it was true that her hair covered most of her face, the parts that Charlie could see were a sickly yellow-green. Bill got up and took a step towards the pair, looking over them closely. Mea flinched when he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I got into a fight." The girl whispered, pressing closer to Harry. Her twin nodded, pulling her closer.

"With what?" Sirius growled looking both teenagers over, "A pipe?"

Harry glared at him with angry narrowed emerald eyes when Mea flinched and burrowed into his side, "No, our uncle and a bat."

Fred growled as his eyes bled away from their usual blue to bloody crimson. George, the calmer of the two, patted his twin's shoulder before, pushing Bill out of the way and grabbing Harry. Harry yelped when he felt the temperature of George's hands, the older boy's eyes may be normal, but his creature side was taking over.

Mea looked slightly lost until Fred pulled her over to him, wrapping his arms around her like George had done to Harry. The girl sighed and curled up with her brother between the two redheads, letting themselves be looked over. Fred and George calmed slightly seeing that bruising was the worst of the injuries. Bill watched them for a few seconds. There was silence for a few seconds as everyone watched the two instinct driven redheads and children who lived.

"Do you have any bruise paste, Sirius?" Bill asked, finally, getting up and moving towards the door.

The amaguis nodded, "It's in the kitchen. Just ask Dobby."

Remus pulled his ward off and lets the redhead out with a nod, closely watching Fred and George holding his cubs. The redheaded twins were clearly under the influence of their creature side, but Mea and Harry seemed perfectly happy curled in between then and next to each other, back into their tangled mass of limbs. Bill returned a few seconds later and tossed the paste to Fred. The younger redhead caught it deftly and opened the jar and offering it to his brother.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us, Harry, Mea?" Sirius asked, voice strained as he watched Fred and George apply the bruise paste to his god kids.

"No." They muttered together, eyeing their respective twins as they applied the red bruise paste to everything. "We'd rather go to bed."

"Tough." Fred bit out roughly.

"Explain why you've been acting funny." George growled.

Harry and Mea shared guarded looks, as if trying to figure out how to phrase what they wanted to say next. Everyone waited patiently, even the redhead twins until Mea tried to get up. Fred kept his arms wrapped around her while she struggled. Remus held Sirius back when he tired to help her, watching Fred quietly. Finally Mea gave up and called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby be doing to Missy Mea Potter and Master Harry Potter?" The little elf asked, eyeing the two red heads. "Yous not be in trouble, are yous master Harry Potter, Missy Mea Potter?"

"Not yet, Dobby." Harry muttered dryly, "Can you get our books? The two on the beside table, please."

"Dobby be doing that, Master Harry Potter." The elf popped away and returned with the two books seconds later, handing them to Remus when Mea motioned to him.

"Thanks Dobby." Mea said, "You're a lifesaver."

"Dobby be thinkin' that Missy Mea Potter looks uncomfortable. Dobby needs to help Missy Mea Potter?"

"No, Dobby." Mea and Harry half shouted, the small elf too a step back in surprise. Mea sent a nervous looks back at Fred who was glaring at the little elf. Mea smiled reassuringly at Dobby, "Thanks though. I'll be okay."

Dobby nodded seriously and popped away with a bow. Remus was looking over the two books in his hands with interest, flipping through the pages and looking over Harry and Mea.

He passed the books to Sirius and half relaxed back into the couch with a sigh, looking at each of them. "When were you going to tell us?"

"After the inheritance had passed if we had a choice." Harry said softly, "But then Fred and George popped up and we decided just to finish some reading first."

Remus nodded slight understanding passing over his features even as his eyes flashed yellow-amber at them before he turned to look at Sirius. Fred and George watched the pair warily, not liking what they were hearing. Inheritances keep secret up until the last moments were some of the most dangerous. People had been killed because of silence on the part of the person getting the inheritance. Bill kept quiet, accepting the books when Sirius passed them to him. He didn't even glance at them, recognizing the binding and cover. Charlie did the same, passing them onto the two Fyre Daemons.

"Don't you trust us, pups?" Sirius finally asked, giving the two a hurt look, "You could've told us. We wouldn't have been mad or something."

Mea buried her face into Harry's shirt as the older twins flipped thought the books, understanding crossing their faces. They set the books on the table, expressions warring between hurt and anger. Mea and Harry curled in on themselves and each other as everyone turned to them.

"You should've at least told us, especially after the bonds began to form. You knew we would feel them." Fred said finally, sighing and running his fingers through Mea's hair. "This was definitely a need to know."

"We wanted to but we were afraid to." Harry said, "What if you didn't want us or hated us or thought we were freaks or rejected the familia bond or-!"

"We wouldn't do any of those things, Harry." Charlie protested, "You're practically our younger siblings. If nothing else you're Fred and George's. And if you're freaks then so are all of us."

Mea blinked, confused, "You can't be freaks."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, sharing a look with Bill as the redhead also leaned forward playing with his earring.

"Because you're not a waste of space," Mea said, voice dulling, head tilting to the side in suppressed confusion, Sirius winced at the look. Harry gave them blank looks, shifting closer to his sister and linking their hands together. They continued what they had been taught for the last fifteen years together, "Freaks are worthless, a waste of space, they deserve what they get and nothing more."

Everyone made to protest. But the two continued, half oblivious, "Freaks should be used, they should be trained and ordered like dogs. They are stupid and can't think for themselves."

Fred hissed, pulling Mea closer. The girl didn't respond, but she kept her hand linked tightly with Harry's. The words continued, as if they had been beaten into the children. After seeing the pair without glamours, it was more then likely they had.

"Freaks are nothing, will never be anything, were nothing. Freaks should just die."

Uttermost silence met their statements, Sirius and Remus were too shell shocked to say anything, Bill and Charlie too stunned to protest. Fred and George held the younger two, looking torn between comforting the two and yelling at them. Mea opened her mouth to continue to tell them of freaks, but Sirius cut her off.

"If you ever try to kill yourselves I'm going to revive you and kill you myself." Sirius finally said, glaring at them both. "You're not freaks. You're not a waste of space and everyone in this room will attest to that, your not worthless and I'm pretty sure your mine and Remi's world. We can't have children so we sort of adopted you, I'm pretty sure that you mean a lot to the twins who will also protest you committing suicide."

Harry and Mea stared at the man, looking at him as if they wanted to believe him. To everyone it seemed that to the pair the thought of someone protesting their deaths or even wanting them was a foreign concept.

"Sirius is right, you two." Bill said, shoving his own rage for the Dursleys into the deepest recess of his mind, "You're adopted Weasley's and we don't take kindly to family trying to kill themselves or thinking their freaks when they're not. And you two are something, you will be whatever you want to be, and your past doesn't matter."

Mea opened her mouth to protest, as did Harry, but Charlie beat them to it, "Bill and Siri are right. You two are family. You are _not_ worthless and you _aren't_ a waste of space."

"My mate put it badly," Remus agreed, nudging Sirius with a sharp look, "But all of us will be livid if you attempt to kill yourself because of something so completely wrong. You're not freaks."

"Commit suicide and _we're_ going to beat the shit out of you." The two Daemons said from behind them. Everyone winced, but Harry and Mea nodded, looking shocked before curling into the older pair's side, soaking in the comfort from the older two. People cared? People actually cared what happened to them past the day to day niceties? What an odd concept to consider.

"I'm sorry." Mea muttered quietly, ignoring Fred's arms that tightened around her.

Harry nodded into George's shirt and added, "We'll do better."

Everyone sighed, but smiled slightly at the adorable sight Mea and Harry made snuggled up against Fred and George.

**This is a line. I swear to Merlin it is~!**

Harry, the older of the two Potter twins went into his power boost first. Things flew around the room and the light flickered before they shattered plunging the room into darkness. George looked around the room warily when glass objects began to shatter faster and faster. Mea began her own boost ten minutes later, casuing both her and Harry levitate slightly; they curled together, mixing the magic and whimpering in their sleep.

More things began their flight around the room, books flew into each other, opened and slammed closed, even tore at each other like Hagrid's books did. The Mirror in the bathroom shattered then repaired itself before shattering again. Fred ducked a book headed for him as he climbed onto the bed with his twin and the younger pair of wizards.

By thirty minutes into August, objects had settled back into their places with all pages intact and the mirror had repaired itself again. Remus knocked on the door at one. Fred looked up, and waved him in when he hovered in the doorway.

"Did anything happen?" Remus asked, looking around. "We thought her heard glass shatter but…"

"The room fixed itself." Fred said, yawning. "They slept through everything. George managed to catch a book to the head, I ducked."

Remus snorted, and tossed a healing spell at George's purpling face, "At least it was only a book. Sirius hit me with a wrench when he got his boost at Hogwarts. I've never gotten him to answer _why_ he had the wrench."

Fred grinned as his brother covered a yawn, "You'll have to tell that story in the morning."

Remus nodded watching as the redheads curled around his cubs, "Good night."

"Night, Remus."

**THIS IS A LINE. SEE THE LINE! **

Harry woke up to the odd feeling of someone's arms around him. He knew it wasn't Mea, he could feel her hair tickling his nose and her head on his shoulder. They never slept with anyone because they tended to have nightmares about Vernon and Voldemort, so Harry was sure he didn't know who was in the bed with them… He gripped his wand under his pillow, ready to roll over and jinx the person before they got up. He felt Mea tense in his arms as she grabbed her wand, her breathing pattern never changing.

"Surely you wouldn't thinking of jinxing me, little brother." Someone said. Harry felt his eyes flew open as he sat up suddenly, pulling Mea with him. The younger girl gripped her wand and pointed it behind Harry sleepily. Harry did the same, aiming at the redheaded attacker. Years of instinct kicking in made them alert quickly, allowing them to take in the details they hadn't seen through sleep fogged minds.

Wait a minute. _Red_ hair?

"Where you two here when we fell asleep?" Mea asked, confusedly, lowering her wand as Harry did as she looked at the very blurry figures. George placed her glasses on her face as Fred did the same for Harry. Both twins blinked, very confused as they tried to remember Fred or George getting into their bed.

"No. You fell asleep on the couch." Fred said, pulling the wand from Harry's lose fingers. The younger boy didn't protest, instead turning and giving George a hug. Fred grinned when Mea did the same, hugging him. He poked her side when she sleepily snuggled into him.

"No poking." Mea mumbled, "Sleeping."

Harry and George laughed when Fred poked her again. Mea mumbled something and curled into the warmth Fred was giving off. Harry yawned and turned the lights up with a wave of his hand.

"You want the shower first Mea?" Harry glanced over at his twin, rolling his eyes and tugging on her hair when she didn't answer. Fred and George watched the two amusedly as Mea sat up, her hair tangled and in her face.

"No, but you'll make me go anyway." Mea stuck her tongue out at her brother as she stretched. "Try to find something half decent for me to wear?"

"You're trusting me to pick your clothes, Mea?" Harry asked, grinning. Mea paused at the bathroom door, making Fred and George eye the younger girl wearily. She gave Harry a look over her shoulder that read she was clearly not impressed. Harry pouted as the bathroom door closed making Fred and George laugh.

"Is what you two normally do in the morning?" Fred asked, watching as Harry began to look through his trunk to find clothes. "And why is Mea's stuff in your trunk?"

"Because all of our school stuff is in hers." Harry muttered, wandering over to the bathroom door and tossing the clothes on the counter before closing the door again. "Did you two stay all night then?"

George nodded, "We wanted to make sure you didn't level the house."

"Why?" Harry cocked his head to the side and they heard the water in the bathroom shut off. "Didn't Mea tell you she set wards?"

"She did?" Fred asked, eyeing the walls and doors disbelievingly. "What kind?"

Harry hummed and picked up one of the many books on the floor, flipping through it. George glared at the book realizing it was the on that had hit him in the face. "I think she mixed several. One to absorb excess magic, one to return it to us, and one to keep the damage to a minimal. You'll have to ask her. I didn't set them, just reinforced where she told me too."

Fred opened his mouth, and then closed it amazement written over his face. George's jaw was working as he tried to form words. Casting Wards was advanced magic. It took most Wizards years to learn how to do it correctly. It took a minute for them to realize Harry was still talking.

"… Took us weeks to get them to work. Mea would cast them, and then have me test them by tossing a spell at them, but they would crash. Took us a while, but we finally figured out the spells weren't mixing with the runes or something, I think. When we tried me reinforcing them the first time we didn't do it in the right places and they crashed everything-our own magic, the wards, and our glamours. _Everything._ Took us a week to get back to normal. We were lucky it was during exams." Harry smiled at the pair, oblivious to their reactions as he talked.

"Shower's yours Harry." Mea said passing the older boy as she towel dried her hair. "Thanks for the clothes."

Harry smiled, "As always. Fred asked about the wards, by the way. You know more, so you might able to explain them better."

Mea laughed and waved her brother off as she settled on the bed near Fred. The pair stared at she hummed a tuned, towel around her shoulders as she flipped through the same book Harry had. George absently noted the girl was in a plaid skirt that pooled around her as she settled in front of him. Her shirt was a pretty blue color that brought out her eyes. Harry had good taste; eventually Fred would have to think of ways to keep the wolves off her.

"Do you want to know about the wards?" Mea asked, finally glancing at the silent redheads. Fred sighed, pulling the girl closer before grabbing the towel and messing with her hair. George sat cross-legged in front of her nodding.

Mea looked nervous for a few seconds, quiet twins were never good things. It usually meant they were planning something. "Maybe we should wait on Harry and Bill, they might be-?"

"Mea," Fred started, "Explain the ward to us _now."_ His words were backed by a gentle tug to her hair. Mea gulped, Fred didn't sound so happy. She was suddenly very glad she couldn't see his face. George kept a blank face, which Mea was glad for, even if it did unnerve her slightly.

"Right. Well, they were pretty easy to put together theoretically, at least. It was the practical part that was hard. In theory, the wards should mesh together to form an unbreakable shield that would cover a person and protect them from their own magic." Mea relaxed slightly, pushing her glasses up her nose and showing George the diagram in her book Fred looked at it over her shoulder before she flipped to another diagram. She pointed to things as she talked.

"Using this I should have been able to make it permanent, but the ward didn't work that way. Instead the magic warped the runes and ended up like this." Mea flipped the pages rapidly before stopping on a dog-eared page. The younger girl relaxed further, obviously in her element.

" In theory, because of these runes and how they mixed, instead of covering a person, the wards cover a room, absorbing all excess magic. The runes that warped forced the magic to return to the castors core instead of the ward itself like it should have, though. If the magical core can't take the excess, though, then the magic is forced to the nearest outlet." Fred peaked over Mea's shoulder looking at the book in her hands. Fred noticed that it was an advanced warding book with a frown. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't letting Mea shop with Bill anymore, and he was going to start monitoring what she was reading. Definitely going to be monitoring what she was reading from now on. His older brother tended to get Mea books and not ask…

"In this case, the nearest outlet were the magical objects in the room and the other people in the house. If our magic had over flowed, then that stupid mirror in the bathroom would have shattered, my books would have flown around and we would have lifted off the bed slightly, maybe glowed. I don't know, we were just focused on not leveling the house. But, since everything is where we left it and the mirror is still in one piece, I don't think the wards were never enacted." Mea smiled brilliantly at the two, "It's a good thing though, when we tested the wards at Hogwarts, we never found a limit to the magic they can absorb because Hogwarts always absorbed the magic before it could rebound."

Harry stuck his head out the bathroom door, making George jump. Mea waved her hand before Harry could say anything and a towel flew into his hand. Harry gave Mea sheepish grin before shutting the door with a request of five more minutes so he could get dressed. Mea rolled her eyes and stretched, pulling herself away from Fred and George, leaving them with her book. She climbed off the bed, settling in front of the mirror at her desk. The twins reclined on the bed, watching as she brushed her hair. Harry appeared a few minutes later, swatting her hands away and braiding it.

If Harry and Mea hadn't glance at them every few minutes, Fred and George would have been sure they were forgotten. As it was, they could feel the bond humming happily as they stayed near the two younger daemons. It was odd, to watch the pair ready themselves. Harry was playing with his sisters hair, twisting braids into the thick mass, making a joke every few seconds. Mea would laugh and respond, twisting to look back at her brother.

It was confusing, watching the pair interact here. At Hogwarts the pair was serious. Mea always had her nose in a book; she usually hid in her brother's shadow, whispering things to him when she thought no one was looking. At most, she talked to Neville, Seamus and Luna. Otherwise she did her best to fade into the background.

Harry was the opposite, while at Hogwarts he did his best to put a smile on his face and stand out. He kept his sister close to him and made sure to be everyone's friend. He tossed barbs at Malfoy and ignored Snape. Dumbledore was his mentor and he did what he could to protect his friends.

Harry stood out, loud and proud about it. Mea faded; quiet but always there.

Oddly enough, even though Harry had always seemed so close to Ron and Hermione, Mea never seemed to interact with them, she ignored them at the best of times. It had always baffled the twins, but seeing the pair interact outside of Hogwarts, they were beginning to think there was more to that story.

Harry finished with Mea's hair, and the pair glanced at Fred and George. Both were deep in thought and neither of the Potter twins felt like disturbing them so Harry continued to play with Mea's hair and they sent the older two questioning looks every few seconds. Braiding and unbraiding pieces where he felt like and talking to her. Finally the twins to slip out of their thoughts, so Harry bounded over, tugging Mea with him. They shared smiles before heading downstairs for food.

~LOOK! ANOTHER MAGIC LINE BREAK!~

"_Finally_ alone!" Harry groaned, flopping onto their bed. Mea settled beside him with a sigh. " Sweet Merlin, I thought the twins were never going to let us go."

"I know." Mea muttered, "They've seemed off since this morning. Who knows what going on in their heads? Hopefully they're just planning a prank war, I'm not ready for all of our secrets to come out."

"No kidding. I'd like to space them over a few months." Harry grinned at Mea, "How's our calendar look for next week. Next bomb shell, what do you say?"

Mea giggled and conjured a blank planner with her wand. She looked down her nose at Harry, adopting the pure blood look they had been learning about from their friends under the radar, "Next week is full, bonding and all, you understand, Mr. Potter. It looks like you have a thirty minute opening in a few weeks."

Harry laughed and banished the planner his sister was holding poking her sides and making her break the cold pure blood look. They fell into a poking war, laughing when they hit sensitive spots, tickling the other. Finally, some ten minutes later, they collapsed onto the bed, Mea laying on one of Harry's arms.

"I should put wards up so we get some warning." Mea said, playing with Harry's shirt.

"I wish we didn't have to worry about it." Harry said, watching as Mea sat up and pulled on of her Warding book to her. She pointed her wand at the door and began muttering in Latin, nodding to show she was listening. "They're all treating us like glass now. It's still us, we're not going to break."

"Yes, but Harry they only known half the story." Mea glanced at her brother and he joined her, helping to reinforce the wards when she asked. Both absently noticed the wards were less taxing and more powerful. "But I don't know if telling them everything would help any. Might even make it worse."

"Agreed. Do you think Sirius as a room where we can experiment with spells? I'd hate to be out of practice when we get back to Hogwarts. I always feel bad when we over power a spell. The backlash has to painful for the castle."

"I know what you mean." Mea tapped her wand to her bottom lip thoughtfully, ignoring the sparks. Harry rolled his eye and pulled the wand away from the younger girl's face. They both had horrible wand habits, and putting the magical object near their face was one of them.

"We could ask Dobby?" Harry suggested thoughtfully. He jumped when the small elf appeared. Mea snickered, ignoring her brother's halfhearted glare.

"Master Harry Potter Sir called?" Dobby smiled at the twins, giving the two a small bow.

"Just Harry, please Dobby." The small elf frowned and Harry hurried on, "Do you know if there are any room in the house that we can practice magic like we were at the Come and Go Room?"

"Dobby can ask Master Harry Potter. Should Dobby be askin' Dogfather or Wolf-man?"

Harry hesitated and Mea muttered something about no privacy. The shared a small smile, as annoying as it was, it was nice to have someone care. Or several some ones in this case.

"Can you look around yourself, first Dobby?" Mea finally asked, eyeing the elf hopefully.

"Dobby can, Dobby will be right back, Missy Mea Potter, Master Harry Potter." The elf popped away, leaving the pair on the bed. Mea twirled her wand in her fingers as they waited, used to the small elf and his ways. The elf woulf be back before they could start a true conversation, anyway.

"Dobby has found several rooms that be empties. But nothing like Hoggies Coming and Going Room." Dobby paused, "Does Master Harry Potter and Missy Mea Potter wants me to ask Wolf-man or Dogfather?"

Harry shrugged then shared a look with Mea, "Ask Remus, would you please Dobby. He'd be less likely to blow his top then Sirius. If he asks or anything, just bring him with you."

Dobby nodded and popped away, off to find Remus and ask if the man knew of any rooms they could use.

Harry slid off the bed with a smirk, "You know what we haven't done in a long time?"

Mea eyed her brother warily as he fingered his wand, "What?"

"Dueled!" Mea's eyes widen as Harry sent a green spell her way. She ducked and lifted a shield. Harry ignored her glare and fired off another spell. Mea winced when her shield cracked, sending a jinx at her brother.

"Should we really be doing this _now?_ What if Dobby brings Remus back?" Mea sent another jinx at Harry, rolling off the bed when he sent a tickling hex at her.

Harry shrugged and fired a blasting hex at Mea, "Then we stop. We still have active shields over our trunks, right?"

Mea nodded and cast another, stronger shield as er shattered, "There should be one over everything in the room. Same rules as at Hogwarts? No fatal curses?"

"Sounds wonderful." Harry said, ducking when Mea lifted and threw several book at him via the _leviosa_ charm. He tossed them back; ignoring Mea's curse when one hit her in the head.

"_Leva Clypeum!" _Mea grumbled and ducked behind the couch as her brother broke her shield with one of the more obscure spells they knew.

Mea spun her wand in her fingers, twisting it sharply, _"Redigis Incantatores!"_

Harry grimaced as his shield was torn down and his sister's returned, his own shield now powering hers. They needed to stop buying each other rare spell books; the spells they found were beginning to get ridiculous.

_"Duratus adversario!" _Mea squeaked as the spell shattered both her shields, hitting her wand arm and most of her right side. Half pouting as the ice spread up her arm and down her leg quickly and painfully.

_ "Coverterent glacies! Converterent glacies!" _Harry winked at Mea when the ice stopped spread, but didn't vanish. Mea huffed and switched hands, twisting her hand in a complicated pattered, "_Manu doloribus!_ Revenge!"

Harry yelped and dropped his wand shaking out his hand as it cramped painfully. He glared at Mea then returned the spell after picking up his wand. Mea smirked stepped out of the way this time.

"_Ignis gladio avibus." _Both twins winced and hastily pulled up shields as the spell, cast at the same time, attacked them both.

Mea grinned at pointed her wand at Harry just as Dobby popped back in with a very confused Remus, the werewolf gasped when Harry pointed his wand at his sister.

Mea was faster, but just barely. Remus could only watch in silent amazement as Mea tore down Harry's shield with a spell he'd never heard. The girl's own shield was shattered by Harry's ice hex.

_"Lux somni!" _Harry collapsed, startling Remus. Mea giggled and tucked her wand behind her ear, looking around the room. Humming she picked up book and stepped closer to Harry before dropping them next her twin with a bang. Remus winced but could stop the chuckles that bubbled up his throat as Harry sat up, panicking.

"Surely there are better ways to settle an argument, cubs?" Mea looked over her shoulder at Remus and smiled at him.

"We were just playing professor." Harry accepted his sisters offered hand and pulled himself up, offering Remus a smile. He stole Mea's wand, melting the ice from her side and arm, also checking for any frostbite in her fingers and arm.

Remus nodded disbelievingly, "Alright. Dobby said you wanted a room to play in? Nothing too similar to what you were just doing, of course?"

"Not at all, Remus." Harry said easily, tossing Mea her wand and picking his own up from the floor. "It would just be for practicing DADA. I would loathe to be out of practice when we get back to Hogwarts."

Remus looked over at Mea who gave him a serene smile. The werewolf couldn't shake the feeling he was missing some vital piece of information, even as Dobby popped away and Remus led the twins out the door.

Author's Note;

Chapter 1, here you go. Getting a little closer to Hogwarts. I'm trying to Keep Mea and Harry powerful, but not Mary/Gary Sue. Let me know if I go over board so I can fix it, kay? Erm, I am going to scrap my Transformers fic for now. I may go back to it. I just don't know. If you want it, though, feel free. Just say you adopted it or something. I don't care. This chapter did end up really long again, just not as long as the last one. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter out soonish. Read and Review for the next chapter!

List of spells, just look them up on translator also

In order they appear:

_Leva Clypeum- Lift the shield, tears down victims shield, Defense Spell_

_Redigis Incantatores- twist the spell, twists an opponents pervious spell to do the opposite, ie when used after Leva Clypeum the spell tears down the opponents shield and uses the magic behind it to power the castors shield. Defense/ counter curse._

_Duratus adversario- Freeze the Opposer, casues ice to creep across whatever body part the spell hits, slowly works it's way across the victim, speed of ice depends on power of castor. Ice Curse._

_Coverterent glacies- reverse the ice, counter spell for Duratus adversario, works slowly and can fail if focus wavers. Counter curse._

_Manu doloribus- hand pains, causes hand cramps and possible muscle damage if left long enough. Ice curse._

_Ignis gladio avibus- fire sword birds, conjures birds that have sharp beaks and wings on fire. Attack spell._

_Lux somni- light sleep, causes the victim to drop into a light sleep, reversible with a loud noise or ennvernate. Charm_

Anyone can use these spells, but please if you don't go look them up, can you at least say where you got them?

Reviews:

**Ceti H. Black:** I thought about it and I'm certainly going to try, but if lots of people seem against it, I may not do it. Thanks for reviewing!

Until next time,

Brighthalk!

Words: 8,033

Pages: 16

Chapter: 2/?


	3. In Which Betrayal is Had

The Daemons Are Coming

Chapter 2

In Which a Betrayal is Had

"_Who the bloody hell are you?"_

Mea yelped and dropped her armful of books with a deafening thud. She moved quickly, battle trained reflexes allowing her to have her wand out seconds after she had dropped to a defensive crouch, her books scattered around her on the wooden floor. The cruse left her lips before she could stop it or identify the threat, her nerves far to high strung with the full moon near and all the dark magic in the house.

Mea sighed in relief when her brother's magic grazed past her, neutralizing the spell before it could hit the youngest Weasley and calming her by way of familiar peresence. Not that she would've felt bad if the spell had landed, she just didn't want Fred to be angry for her mauling his little brother. Harry wrapped his arms around his sister from behind, studying Ron, in all his redheaded glory, and Hermione, who stood a few paces behind the other boy, with his head on Mea's shoulder.

"Great more twins," Ron muttered, turning up his nose at the pair. Obviously he couldn't recognize them without the glamour, Mea snickered and looked down the stairs, Madam Black hadn't begun to yell. Had she seen Mea pass with her books?

Harry snorted and stepped around Mea. The younger Potter twin had stashed her wand and was picking up her books quickly, covering the titles before anyone could read them. Harry ignored his "friends" and picked one of the books, reading the title before Mea could pull it from his hands. He smirked at his sister as she tore the book from his hands; she gave him an innocent look to match his amused one.

"If Fred sees these he's going to have a Hippogriff." Harry said, "Where will you hide them when we get to Hogwarts?"

"In your trunk of course." Mea said, as if it was supposed to be obvious, "As always."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, let George kill me."

"Of course," Mea agreed. Mea glanced back at Ron and Hermione who were watching the Potter twins, still not having recognized Harry. She tossed her books inside their bedroom, sighing happily when they all landed on the bed. Harry tossed the one he still had with an eye roll, closing the door behind them.

Mea turned back to Ron and Hermione, "Are Ginny and Neville here, too?"

"He's downstairs, I think, but Ginny's at Luna's house. " Hermione said, "Do we know you?"

"You're much more polite, Hermione." Harry muttered, "I'll put your books up before Fred sees them, Mea. And tell Bill if he's going to buy you more books, he has to disguise them better."

"Sure, sure. I'm going to play a game of chess with Nev." Harry waved his sister off and turned back to Ron and Hermione. Ron gapped at him, reminding Harry much of a fish out of water. Mea passed them in the hall again, grinning evilly at Harry as she passed. Hermione and Ron ignored the girl, already shooting questions about his appearance at Harry.

Having successfully directed all questions about himself and his new appearance away, Harry led the pair into his and Mea's bedroom watching Hermione and Ron settle onto the couch in front of the fireplace as he packed the books into his trunk. He listened to Ron and Hermione argue in hushed whispers until he settled on the settee adjacent to them.

"How has your summer been so far, Harry?" Ron asked, smiling brightly.

"Fine, so far." Harry forced his own bright smile and decided that adding the 'until you two arrived' would be rude. Besides, Harry didn't want to piss off George, and insulting the idiot in front of him might do that. They were brothers, after all.

"How come you didn't write, Harry?" Hermione half asked, half demanded. Harry shrugged, wondering if Mea would make him burn the couch for letting Ron and Hermione sit there. If she did it would be such a pity; he kind of liked the couch. Fighting the urge to laugh, Harry returned the stares the two elder Gryffindors were giving him. It only really became uncomfortable when ten minutes or so had passed and neither had said anything.

"So…" Harry tried. He was trying to think of a question to ask that he could at least appear interested in. "How was your summer?"

Ron launched into a recounting of his summer, complaining about Percy and Ginny and the tricks the twins had pulled at the beginning of the summer. He lamented the fact that he had just missed Harry the day he, his sister, Sirius and Remus had come for the twins.

Harry personally thought there was nothing sad about having missed Ron, both he and his sister had been overly stressed at the time without the help of this idiot, but he didn't comment on that. He was, however, beginning to regret his question, as the redhead didn't seem to be shutting up any time soon.

After listening to the redhead chatter for ten minutes, Harry began to eye the door hopefully. Maybe George would walk through the door and get rid of these two? Or even Sirius… Hell, Harry would welcome Snape at this point, even Draco on a rant would be better then listening to this fool.

"Harry, whose room is this?" Hermione asked, suddenly interrupting Ron. "It's seems too big for one person."

Ron glared at her and made to continue in his rant about how terrible his summer had been while he was stuck at the burrow with Ginny and Percy, but Harry ignored him. He happily turned to answer Hermione. Anything to get Ron to stop talking.

"It's mine and Mea's. We're sharing as usual. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, glancing around the room. It wasn't really that big, now that he thought about it, he and Mea tended to leave things all over the floor, though; maybe that made it look smaller? The other bed was somewhere, but neither he nor Mea was comfortable sleeping alone, so it wasn't a big loss, but it did leave more open space in the room… Maybe that was what made it look so large?

Hermione shrugged and looked to the bed, "Sharing? But where do you sleep? There's only one bed in here…"

"I sleep on the bed, Hermione," Harry said amusedly, "Like any normal person. Where else would I sleep?"

"Harry, you should be giving Mea the bed since there's only one and she's a girl!" Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione launched into a rant about how rude he was being to sleep in the bed and make Mea sleep on the floor and 'oh, she was going to let Sirius know they needed another bed in here' or 'did he actually want to share with Ron since they were here', and 'how could he be so thoughtless?'

"Hermione…" The bushy haired girl kept going, "Hermione…" She still didn't stop; Harry rolled his eyes and shouted over her, before continuing, "Hermione, we shared the bed."

"But, mate!" Ron protested, making a face, "She's your sister, you'd have no privacy! And she's a girl!"

"Mea and I have always shared, Ron." Harry said patiently, as if to a child. Ron's face began to turn an angry shade of red; Harry continued on, "And I'm very well aware she's a girl, it's not hard to miss. Besides, I'm perfectly happy sharing with my baby sist-Ow Mea, that hurt!"

Harry clamped a hand over his nose before pulling it away to check for blood. He grumbled seeing none and sent his sister a venomous glare, rubbing the spot her weak stinging hex had hit. Mea only smiled and winked before crossing her arms and adopting an annoyed expression.

"I'm not a baby, Harry. I'm only younger by ten minutes." Mea glared at Neville who was standing beside her when he snorted. Harry could see Fred and George behind the two, covering snickers with coughing. He turned back to Mea when he noticed Mea stuff her wand back into her pocket. He sent her a questioning look as her facial features morphed into the spoiled expression he was more used to seeing a certain Slytherin.

"How come the door was locked? We never lock the door," Mea complained, pouting even more. Neville rolled his eyes and leaning on the doorframe, he knew exactly where this was going. Harry winked at him when Ron and Hermione turned to look at Mea, expressions furious. Fred George shared confused looks, stepping over to the bed and settling there, watching with interest. "I had to go find Fred and George to get someone to open it."

"I locked it." Hermione said, "We wanted to talk to Harry. Privately."

Mea sniffed, looking down her nose at the older girl before ignoring her completely and bounding over to Harry, settling next to him, clinging to him. Fred and George shared a look when the boy allowed it; something was wrong here.

"Yes, well. That plan failed." Mea said, "You can leave now."

Neville snorted and sat on the bed next to the twins, watching Harry and Mea amusedly, used to what was happening. Mea glared at Ron and Hermione when they didn't move to get up. Fred sent Mea and sharp look; she was acting like a spoiled brat, she never acted like this. Mea ignored the elder daemon, clinging closer to her brother, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his side. Harry didn't react beyond tossing an arm over her.

"You've been with Harry all summer, and," Hermione started.

"And I want to hang out with him _now_." Mea finished for her. Harry gave his sister an amused look then glanced to Fred and George who were still lounging on the bed. Fred looked far less amused then his George and Neville. "He's _my_ brother, my claim is more valid then yours. Go away."

"_Mea_," Fred started, eyeing the girl.

"Shut up, Fred." Mea snapped. Harry tightened his grip on her when he saw Fred's eyes flash to crimson for a few seconds. George tossed an arm over his brother's shoulder and it dissipated quickly. Mea winced, but hid it well, and continued to act spoiled for Ron and Hermione. This was nothing unusual for Harry or Neville or Mea, but they had forgotten how little time the twins had spent while Mea was outside of class near Ron and Hermione.

"Go away, Ron, Hermione," Mea said, glaring at them.

Ron snapped out a no and Hermione nodded in agreement with him. Harry still didn't comment, allowing Mea to cling to him and continue. George looked over the pair with narrowed eyes as Neville slid off the bed and took a step towards the Potter twins.

"Come on, Mea," he started. He knew the Potter twins could see his lips twitching upward, but ignored them 'attempting' to coax Mea from her twin, "Let Harry play with his friends. We'll go play chess for a little while longer."

Mea whined and told Neville he should bring the chessboard here, she didn't want to leave Harry. The gentlest Gryffindor snorted and rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head, half giving up.

Harry grinned at Neville over Mea's head, "I don't think she'll give up, Nev."

"I didn't either, but I thought I would try," Neville said, before he turned to Ron and Hermione. "Why don't you two go visit Professor Lupin and Sirius, then?"

"We're here to see Harry!" Hermione shouted. "His sister is no better then us. Her claim is no more valid then ours, despite what she says!"

Neville glanced back at Mea who was attempting to set fire to Hermione with her eyes. So far it wasn't working, but Neville wouldn't put it past the younger girl to find a spell for it…

Ron stood with his arms crossed, Hermione next to him, her arms at her sides in fists. The youngest male redhead turned to Harry, "Aren't you going to help us, mate?"

Mea glared even more heatedly and growled, "Harry is _my_ brother. I want to play with him. Go away."

"I think you should go visit Remus and Sirius, guys." Harry finally said, burying his own amusement, seeing that Mea was going to get violent soon. She had been patient longer them last time. Ironically it had been Sirius and Remus she was protesting last time, that had gotten farther then just words. Harry was sure that Sirius would remember Mea's more… creative… spells next time he wanted to argue about who would 'play' with Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry focused back on his friends, "We can hang out later, guys."

Ron and Hermione protested again, but left soon after seeing that they were getting nowhere. Harry and Mea untangled as soon as the door closed behind them after ten minutes of protests.

"I didn't bruise your arm, did I Harry?" Mea asked, flexing her fingers and stretching her shoulders. "I thought I might have, but I didn't want to risk moving until they left."

"I'm good," Harry said, checking his arm, "My legs are asleep though."

"Sorry." Mea muttered as they settled back onto the settee, motioning for Neville and the twins to have a seat. Mea curled into Harry; viciously pushing away the instinct that was rising for her to seek out Fred, she didn't need him to tell her she could or couldn't do something. She was fifteen, not five, damnit! Harry didn't comment, glancing over at the younger of the Weasley twins when he settled on the couch.

"Mea," Fred started, waiting for Mea to look up. Mea didn't look at him, she was determined to be looking anywhere but the older daemon, in fact.

Harry nudged sister when she didn't look up, muttering something no one caught in her ear. Neville leaning his forearms on the back of the couch, watching the four interact. Finally giving up on getting Mea to look, Fred rolled his eyes and picked her up, pulling her away from Harry and onto his lap.

Neville didn't ask for an explanation, he knew he wouldn't get one, but he did wait for Harry to throw himself at George like he appeared to want to. When Harry finally did, seeing that Neville was waiting for it, Fred had already begun muttering to Mea. Neville settled on the settee that was now vacant, and waited, far too used to stranger things happening around the twins-both sets of twins, that is.

"Explain what just happened." George half ordered, allowing Harry to climb over him and settle on his other side where he would eventually be able to curl back up with Mea. If his brother ever let her go, that is.

It took a few minutes, in which Neville watched them, Fred wrapped up whatever he was saying to Mea, and the Potter twins curling together in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable position before they began to answer.

"Well," Mea said, "Harry wanted me to help. So I did."

Neville snorted, " That's putting it lightly, Mea. You must have been taking lessons from Draco to have pulled that off; you've never acted so spoiled. If you acted like that normally Harry would kick your overly spoiled butt."

The three shared a grin, confusing Fred and George further when nothing else was said. No one offered another explanation, the three obviously thought that whatever had occurred some ten minutes before could be explained with two comments. Instead of giving any other information on the subject, the three younger Gryffindors launched into a debate over a spell that Fred and George had never heard of.

Fred and George missed the look the three shared a short time later, too engrossed in their own debate over their joke products. Neville sent Harry and Mea questioning looks as they relaxed once Fred and George were suitable occupied. They pair gave him a look that clearly said his questions would be answered later, and they deepened their debate diving into darker and more advanced subjects.

"_Murum Glacies_!" Mea flicked her wand up and twisted it to the side sharply. Harry nodded at the example and cast the same, frowning when his results were underpowered and his own ice wall shattered. All of three of them ignored the backlash, used to it since spells tended to be under and overpowered when they were testing new things. Hell, Luna overpowered just about every spell they tried the first time she cast it.

Mea grinned at Harry, uttered the counter spell for the spell, and watched the ice melt with fascination. She turned to Neville and Harry, smugness rolling off her in waves.

Neville rolled his eyes at the pair; they were never competitive in class, only outside of it when they were studying spells outside of the Hogwarts curriculum. Seamus said it was so they didn't scare everyone away with their power levels, Dean said it was because they would end up leveling the school. It was a very heated and ongoing debate that always seemed to end with the pair in a broom closet somewhere or a very heavy snogging session.

Harry tried the spell again, managing to hold the spell only slightly longer before the wall shattered, making them all duck to avoid the sharp flying pieces of ice as the spell backlash hit. This time, Mea frowned in confusion. True, she still had an air of smugness that Harry wanted to Hex away, but there were more important matters. Such as why Harry couldn't cast the spell and Mea could; their power levels were no different, and their casting abilities had never wavered before…

"Maybe you're not pronouncing it correctly," Neville suggested, reading over Mea's shoulder as she flipped though one of the darker and more advanced books trying to relocate the page the spell was on.

Mea shook her head, "He's saying it correctly, long 'a' and everything. He even got the first word right for once, otherwise he would've gotten no results."

"Then what's going wrong?" Harry protested, tucking his wand behind his ear. Neville thought the gesture reminiscent of Luna, thought, it was, after all, a habit the male Potter twin had picked up from her. She was the one he would seek out if Mea weren't available before he would look for one of the boys.

"Maybe," Neville began, "Mea's magic is more ice inclined?"

"That's it!" Mea half shouted, snapping her finger and snatching the book from Neville. Harry seemed to be drawing to the same realization as his sister. Neville felt only slightly lost as the two consulted the book and pointed things out in half complete thoughts that only they could understand.

"What's it?" Someone asked. Mea yelped and dropped the book, cutting off mid half spoken1 thought. Harry startled, turning and casting before Remus' face registered in his mind. Neville counted himself lucky since he had managed to get a shield up to cover both he and the werewolf before the curse hit; it looked to be one of the darker ones they had studied. He wasn't that surprised that his shield had shattered on impact of the spell, however, Harry was still more powerful then he was.

Remus looked between the three of them, wide eyed, swearing to Merlin and Morgana that he had knocked. Mea, who was attempting to locate the book she had dropped and Harry kicked, waved him off and invited him in.

"Thought you set wards," Harry muttered, sending a sharp glance to Remus. The Were didn't seem to notice, attempting to keep Neville in his vision along with the twins. Neville shot the pair a glance over Remus' shoulder, a clear warning look to be careful what they said; the pair ignored it.

"Did too." Mean agreed. "They might have failed from spell backlash."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, muttering about spell backlash, pulling one of the books on what Remus thought was warding to him and flipping through it quickly. Remus gave the male Potter twin a calculating look when Mea nor Harry moved farther then a few feet away from each other and no closer to him. He glanced back a Neville who had his hands stuck inside his pockets, it wasn't clear but it was possible the boy was fingering his wand. In fact, Remus was sure of it.

The Werewolf gave a sigh; he knew defense tactics when he saw them, Harry and Mea were a team, and the pair would be ready to distract and attack if need be while Neville got the opponent from behind. If someone were indeed to attack them it would be near impossible to keep track of all of them. He felt sorry for the poor sod that would fall into the trap, so to speak. Of course, that the three could fall into such a position so easily raised numerous questions.

"Speaking of spell backlash," Remus started carefully, wearily eyeing the three younger wizards. Everyone focused on him, listening intently, Harry and Mea looked away from their ward book, Neville away from the door and his continuous fingering of his wand. "What exactly are you three doing that would nearly knock all of us off our feet?"

Harry passed the book to Mea and gave Remus a sheepish smile, "This is the first time we've really been able to cast since our birthday. I over powered the filpendo spell and it ended up backfiring on Mea and me. Sorry Remus."

The werewolf nodded easily, "Just so long as you're all still in one piece. I'm still not real comfortable with you three practicing alone."

Mea giggled, "We're fine, Remi. Neville knows how to protect him and us if need be. He tends to help us when we go to practice at Hogwarts. I think he's stopped us from visiting Poppy more then we already do."

"You mean, I keep you two in one piece when at all possible," Neville grumbled with a sigh.

Remus chuckled at the unrepentantly grinning Potter twins, "Alright, I guess. Anyways, I'm here to call you down for lunch also. Sirius is worried about you three working an not eating, Mea and Harry do it often enough."

Harry and Mea nodded, ignoring the look Neville sent them, and their eating habits were on par with what they normally were, _thank you very much_! "We'll be down with Nev in a minute. We just need to clean up in here and find that book Mea dropped."

Remus nodded and smiled at the three as he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving three slightly nervous teens alone in the room.

Mea pulled the book from under the table breathing a sigh of relief, "The glamours on all the books held I think."

"They did," Harry agreed with a nod. As far as I could tell, Remus thought I was looking in a warding book."

"Least we know you aren't under powering that spell, now," Neville said, "if everyone felt the back lash, that is."

"No kidding." Harry agreed. "We'll have to put up more wards after dinner, I think. I'll probably get cornered by one of those two after lunch."

Neville sighed and they each gathered their spell books, "On the bright side, they're leaving after dinner."

"True." Harry agreed.

"Tell me what went wrong with the spell, then," Neville said as they began their decent to the dining room. "You looked like you two had it figured out."

"Well," Harry began to explain, "part of it was-"

"Harry!" Mea glanced down the hall to see the youngest male Weasley hurrying to catch up with them. "Harry, mate, wait up!"

"I'll send a tripping hex at him," Mea suggested, pulling her wand out. She half pouted when Neville placed a hand on her wand arm, lowering it from view. Harry coughed to hide a laugh as they waited for Ron, sending Mea a look. They needed Ron; he was connected to the Headmaster.

"Merlin Harry, we've been looking for you for hours!" Harry apologized to Ron, only half sincere as they continued on. Mea snickered when her brother muttered something insulting about weasels under what Ron was talking about.

"What were you doing with Neville and Mea, anyway?" Mea heard Ron ask as they entered the dining room. Mea heard Harry say something about finishing something important before she paused and looked back at Neville. She leaned against the wall across from Lady Black's portrait.

"You said they're leaving when?" Mea asked suddenly.

"Mea!" Neville protested quietly, laughing.

"What? It's a valid question..."

"It's rude." Neville said, rolling his eyes and dropping his voice. They were next to Lady Black's portrait, after all. "And I said after dinner."

"You're staying right?" Mea asked hopefully as Harry stuck his head back out he door.

"Until September first." Neville assured, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Uh, Fred wants Mea." Harry said, "And Sirius said come eat."

Mea and Neville shared a smile with Harry before they hurried into the dining room.

"Mea, they're probably listening to Charlie talk about Dragons again," Neville attempted comforted. He sighed when his attempt fell flat and Mea turned to him after opening and looking in yet another empty room.

Mea looked close to tears, they'd been searching for Fred and George for two hours, Ron and Hermione had gotten smart and warded the door to their room and the full moon was tonight. Mea hadn't been able to get into the wards because, as far as Ron and Hermione knew, she couldn't perform that kind of advanced magic and Harry didn't want them to know either.

She'd wanted to ask one of the adults to tear them off, but the only people that would do it were Bill or the twins and she couldn't find them. Everyone else was in the Order meeting and had told her to leave them alone. Only Remus and Sirius had understood, but since they were needed, they couldn't come help her.

"They would tell us first, though, Nev." Mea said, wrapping her arms around herself. She wanted Fred and Harry and George. She wanted Ron and Hermione out of the house. She wanted to curl up with her twin and the to elder daemons and rest. And she wanted to do it now. She wanted Remus and Sirius to leave the order meeting and tear the wards down and kick Ron and Hermione out of the house, Dumbledore be damned.

"Maybe they were testing something and didn't want you to get hurt, so they didn't tell you were they were going."

"Maybe." Mea agreed, pushing open the door to the twins' room. They weren't in there, but all their products and testing material was. Neville winced, _so much for that idea_. They'd checked every room in the house, now, even interrupted the Order meeting a second time to ask after the twins. Luckily, Remus had been the one to open the door, but still, he hadn't known where the twins were either, Bill had, on the other hand, been in the meeting.

"We could try the kitchen again?" Neville suggested, steering the younger girl that way, "The meeting will be over by now. You could even ask Lady Black if she's seen them."

Mea turned teary green eyes to him, "Will you look around up here some more?"

Neville nodded and glanced back into Fred and George's room with narrowed eyes, "I will, I'll let you know the usual way if I see them. Let me know, okay?"

Mea nodded as she began down the stairs, Fred and George weren't in the house. Could they have gone to Lee's house? Could they have gotten bored with her and her brother already? The door to the kitchen opened as Mea reached the bottom the stairs and Lady Black's portrait curtains flew open as the woman prepared to scream. She caught sight of Mea, however and beckoned her over ignoring all the Order members.

"Hello, Madam Black," Mea greeted, dropping to a graceful curtsy. She pushed her worries to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do to insult such a prestigious woman, dead or alive, by being distracted during correspondence. Sirius looked out the door wand ready to silence his mother. His jaw dropped when he spotted Mea rising from her curtsey and pasting a brilliant smile on her face. "Have you been having a pleasant rest, Lady?"

"Yes, I have, my dear," the portrait responded, nodding to the girl and running a shrewd eye over her. "How are your studies progressing, Heiress Potter?"

All the Order members had gathered at the door to the kitchen watching the portrait and girl have a civil conversation. Only Snape watched with a grim satisfaction as the girl perform in the way fitting of her blood status. He could only hope that the male Potter could pull off the same.

Mea smiled, "My studies are progressing quickly, much faster then we thought they would. We're almost out of books."

Snape made a mental note to corner the brats when school started, clearly they needed to tested or have more supervision. He knew how many books they had for their studies and how many they added at the beginning of the summer. His godson would be pleased, he supposed.

"… Wonderful, dear," the woman was saying, "And the library is always open to you and your brother, as you know. I suppose your little friends may read if they wish."

Mea looked ecstatic, fighting the urge to jump and clap her hands. It would be terribly undignified. "Oh, thank you, Madam Black. Neville will be so happy to hear that!"

"Hear what, Mea?" Most of the crowd jumped and looked to see Neville studying them amusedly. Most had the grace to look ashamed to be eavesdropping, but not many; he walked past them when Mea beckoned. He bowed and greeted Madam Black, much to the surprise of the crowd. The woman clucked disapprovingly.

"You're bow should be lower, with a straighter back for a Lady, boy." She snapped, turning a shrewd eye to Neville. He didn't protest the order, instead nodding and winking at Mea.

"My apologies, Lady Black," Neville bowed again, following the orders of the portrait, Madam Black nodded approvingly again, commenting that it was better, not perfect, but workable. Neville turned back to Mea, "Now, what would I be happy about, Mea?"

"Madam Black says we have access to her library!" Mea ignored the protesting from most of the Order, most of whom knew from Sirius what kind of book were in that library, and thanked Madam Black again. Neville rolled his eyes at the girl. Books were her high, casting magic with Harry and their friends a close second, and never let it be said she always wanted more. At least she wasn't worried about where Fred or George was anymore. "Isn't that wonderful, Neville?"

"Yes," The Longbottom heir agreed, nodding to the portrait, "Thank you, Lady Black."

The woman nodded, "See that you use them well. I grow weary and shall retire, then. Have a pleasant night, Heiress Potter, Heir Longbottom."

Neville bow as Mea dropped to a curtsy until the curtains closed. Several people sighed; the yelling at least, had been averted. Neville and Mea carefully layered silencing spells over the portrait before turning to the gathered crowd, Mea with a bright smile, Neville a hand on her shoulder. If anyone asked, it was to keep her from sprinting to the books and Harry.

Sirius looked livid and several people took that as their cue to flee. Bill and Charlie leaned on the doorframe ready to head off any spells thrown if the wands in their hands were anything to go by; aurors hurried to the floo, eager to escape the yelling match that was sure to ensue; Mrs. Weasley headed straight to the kitchen, Snape close behind her, both uninterested in Sirius/the Mutt. Remus sighed and kept what was supposed to be a calming arm on his mate's shoulder. Mea winced and huddled nearer to Neville, sensing the sudden angry tension in the air.

As soon as the hallway cleared, Sirius lost it, yelling about dark magic and going dark. Mea shrunk into Neville's side with each shout until the boy finally shut the man up with a spell. Remus didn't bother to shield his mate, smiling thinly when Neville pushed Mea past them. Charlie and Bill kept an eye on them, making sure Sirius didn't try anything and they made it to and up the stairs.

Mea froze in horror when she saw Fred and George at the top of the stairs. Fred's wouldn't look at her, his eyes reddening as he passed her. Mea looked utterly crushed, staring after the elder daemon helplessly until Neville nudged her the rest of the way up the staircase. George waited at the top of the stairs, pulling her into a hug as she tried to pass him.

"Have you seen Harry?" George asked carefully. He began carding a hand though Mea's hair in a gesture of comfort, Mea leaned into it half consciously. Fred shouted from the bottom of the stairs about something no one caught, but he was ignored.

"He's with Ron and Hermione." Neville answered seeing that Mea was nearly catatonic with hurt after Fred, "They warded the door. Will you come let us into the room?"

George glanced downstairs, looking distinctly unimpressed. With Ron and Hermione or his twin, Neville didn't know, but he would happen a guess at both, currently. Fred more so then Ron and Hermione. "I'll get you two in, but I won't be able to stay. I need to calm that idiot down."

"Thanks, George." Neville said, pulling Mea along beside him. The girl looked so utterly crushed, tears in dull emerald green eyes that were barely kept from falling. Neville cursed Fred to Merlin, Morgana, and back. What a stupid move to make, allowing everyone to see them talking with Lady Black. He honestly thought no one would care, none of friends did, and their only stipulation was to see the books and learn about the magic after the others had. The only solstice Neville could take was that Harry would know what to do for Mea. He certainly didn't.

George made quick work of the wards, hugged both Potter twins tightly, firmly told Ron not to ward doors and went after his own twin, anger rolling off him in waves. Neville sat down with Ron and Hermione after he made sure Harry knew what was wrong with Mea. The elder Potter twin kept his arms around her, muttering in a low voice that only he and Mea could hear as Hermione and Ron continued to talk. Slowly, he pulled what had happened out of her.

Harry looked ready to commit murder of a certain redhead and Animagi. Only Mea curled into his side and the chattering Ron and Hermione stopped him from tearing the two into very small pieces. Remus called them all for dinner via patronus and Neville half suspected the Were was both too worried about his unhelpful part of defending Mea, and too annoyed with his mate to leave him alone for the time it took to make it up the two flights of stairs.

Ron and Hermione left quickly and Harry locked the door behind them, tossing a spell at the closed door after assuring them they would be down shortly. Neville snorted as the door closed, and fixed the pair with a look. Harry ran his free hand through his hair, the other pulling Mea closer.

"So," Neville started, "What exactly is going on?"

"Well, we wanted to tell all of you guys at once," Harry said, pulling Mea into what could pass as a loose hug when she sniffed, blinking back more tears.

"I mean, creature inheritances are rare from what we know and we didn't want to tell the story over and over again. We were going to tell after everything had passed and we were back to normal. Well, normal for us anyway... But the Fred and George came into similar inheritances and stuff happened. Bonds forming and stuff and I think Fred just crushed his chances bonding with Mea. George may be more sensitive, but he's certainly more level headed then the younger idiotic twin. With inheritances stuff always happens, but around us shit gets weird and our luck struck again, so of course something had to go hell in a hand basket, everything was going to well, you know-"

Neville let a smile creep to his face as Harry rambled, clearly forgetting the original question. Neville settled back, getting comfortable on the couch, letting Harry ramble as he wanted and fuss over Mea as she allowed. Harry played with her hair and ran his hands over her back, calming both the younger girl and himself.

Harry stopped talking some five minutes later, running out of words and thoughts. Neville smiled at him, and the Potter heir felt heat creep up his face as he realized what exactly had just happened. He had rambled majorly. Worse then he had with Remus.

Mea was dozing lightly on Harry's side, out of tears for her blocked daemon bond with Fred and tired from crying. She kept her eyes half closed as she listened, letting her brother play with her hair and ramble as he tended to do when his nerves were shot to hell and she was near by with one of the others. She was far too used to listening to him to say anything, besides, everyone needed someone to just listen every once and a while. The-Children-Who-Lived were no different, some times, despite their ages of fifteen, they really were just children. Ones forced to grow up far to fast because of hardships and war.

"Done?" Neville asked, amused. Harry nodded, busying himself with Mea's hair again. He muttered ways to get back at Sirius under his breath, making Mea giggle every few seconds. They still kept their attention on Neville; there was no reason to be rude.

"One thing we got out of this is the Black library," Neville said, "and we need to take advantage of it. Seamus, Dean, Luna and Ginny can learn from us when we get back to Hogwarts, our other friends probably can help teach them."

Mea and Harry nodded, adopting serious looks before muttering their thoughts together in, what would be, a rare show of unison, "We'll need to copy some of the spells we know we'll be able to do and show the others without practice. Otherwise we'll have to get them here for Yule and study some of the magic that way."

Neville nodded and cast tempus, "We need to get down to dinner. I'm sure George is freaking out. And everyone else that stayed for dinner, too. I think I heard Charlie or Bill pass once or twice. Did you ward the door?"

Harry shook his head, "Wards are Mea's thing. I just cast notice-me-not on the door. No one ever expects anything so simple."

Neville smiled and stood up, catching Harry when he stumbled, his legs asleep for having had them underneath him while he snuggled with Mea. Mea stuck close to her brother, Neville on her other side as they went down the stairs for dinner.

The only seats left open at the table were in between Fred and George and next to Ron and Hermione, who were across from the twins. Neville pushed Harry and Mea to the twins and headed to the seat next to Ron with a slightly forced smile. Harry looked Fred over before nudging Mea into the seat next to George and sitting himself next to Fred. George kept quiet conversation with Mea and Neville who was across from her; Harry kept to Ron and Hermione, ignoring Fred and Sirius.

Dinner was a tense affair; Fred glared with red eyes at anyone that dared to speak to him and Sirius was still under Neville's silencing spell; apparently, no one had been able to lift it. _Neville_ had no plans to do so any time soon. Charlie and Bill kept an eye in their brother, and pulled Fred from the room with George as soon as they were finished eating. Yelling reached Harry and Mea's ears until a silencing charm went up. No one said a word after that, the clink of silver on china filling the silence.

"Mea, open the door!" Mea shouted in the negative and curled closer to Harry on the bed, crying again. Fred hammered on the door, obviously close to breaking it if they didn't open it. Harry reinforced the wood again when it groaned ominously, sharing a nervous look with Mea.

"_Accio Daemons Bonds and Other Informations." _Harry hissed, startling Mea. The Younger Potter ducked to avoid the book, sending a dirty look at her brother; he gave her a sheepish smile. Slowly, as they read more on their species, Fred's noises faded, allowing the pair to relax into the book.

"Give up yet?" Neville asked, watching George wrap bandages around his brother's hands. Fred sent him a dark look and snarled, eyes fully crimson from rage. George sent Neville a sharp look that was a clear warning to back off before something they regretted happened. Neville ignored him with ease, looking down his nose at Fred.

"You're lucky Mea will go near you at all," Neville muttered, studying his wand, "Or Harry for that matter. In fact, now that I think about it, your lucky it was Mea you crushed _instead_ of Harry."

"What?" George asked, looking up from Fred's hands. "Why?"

Neville grinned darkly, "Harry's the more revenge driven one. He'll get you back for hurting Mea, but not as bad as if it had been him. Mea might not let him go too far. This time."

Fred cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax; he attempted viciously to push away the creature side that demanded he go after Mea and yell at her for disobeying-he _had_ told her to open the door, damnit- and comfort her because he'd made a mistake and he knew it. Just because Mea knew how to quell the sharp, insulting screams of a portrait did not mean there was anything wrong with her. She wasn't going dark like Sirius said; she wasn't evil, Mea just didn't have that kind of… she just didn't have that kind of hate.

"Neville," Fred noted his voice _was_ rough from yelling, "Since I can't get to her, can you tell Mea I'm sorry?"

The Longbottom snorted, "Won't mean anything to her."

"I know that, but I can't get to her, so I can't tell her. The door is warded to block Sirius and I specifically."

Neville muttered something about taking away warding books, and studied Fred for a few moments before turning without a word and leaving. George joined his twin on the bed, looking out the window. The sun was setting and tonight was a full moon; it was going to be a long night for everyone.

"Harry, are you worried?" Harry looked up from his book and glanced at his sister. She was sitting on their windowsill with the window open. Silver full moon light lit up her hair and made her eyes glow an eerier green the usual. She had her arms wrapped around her torso with her legs hanging out the window as if she was prepared to jump. Her face was turned to him as she looked over her shoulder, frown lines creasing her forehead.

"About?" He questioned carefully.

"Hogwarts this year."

"Not really," Harry said, marking the page in his book and getting up. He wrapped his arms around Mea like he had a million times before. He frowned, though, noticing something was off. And suddenly, he knew Mea felt it too. Something was different after their inheritance; just having each other wasn't enough anymore.

"You feel it too," Mea noted as Harry released her and settled next to her, adopting a similar position, his hands in his lap.

"Yea," Harry agreed, sitting up straighter. Both twins turned sharply at the loud thump and whine against their door. Mea was tempted to open it, but they didn't particularly want to be faced with an enraged werewolf. Whatever had hit the door shifted, scratching at the wood for a few seconds before sniffing and moving on.

"I hope the potion works," Harry muttered, summoning a potions book to them. They had made the Wolfsbane this month and told Remus that Snape had made it. With any luck the werewolf wouldn't come out poisoned from the changes they had made in the formula. If he did, hopefully Sirius wouldn't try to kill Snape-they might get in trouble for that…

"Do you think the Wolfsbane will effect Remus badly?" Mea asked after sometime of silence.

"I don't know. I think he'll be okay, he wasn't allergic to crushed lavender, which we just to numb the pain and neutralize the juiced rat spleen."

"Do you think we should tell Snape if it works?"

"If we don't and Remus thanks him for it, he'll kill us in our sleep, Mea."

Mea giggled and swung her feet a little, looking down, contemplating leaving for the night as they'd done so many times at the Dursleys. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same route, studying the distance from their third floor window to the ground. Really it wasn't all that large of a jump, a cushioning charm and they would be fine.

"What's one night?" Mea muttered, sharing a look with Harry.

"We'll have to let Nev know," Harry agreed, calling Hedwig. He swiped a piece of parchment form the desk allowing Mea to read over his shoulder as he wrote. "Think that'll do it?"

"Nev," Mea read, "We'll be back before Remus wakes up. If the twins or someone else asks, we're sleeping in. Dobby can find us if it's really important. See you about lunch, Potter twins."

"Here, Hedwig." Harry said, holding the note out for the snowy owl. "Nev has the room above us. Wait five minutes after he finished the note for a reply."

Hedwig hooted at her two owners and took off. Both could hear her tapping on Neville's window. Harry leaned out the window and cast the cushioning charm before jumping down, motioning for Mea to follow. They looked back up at the flurry of white feathers; Neville was leaning on the windowsill, a bored expression on his face as he waved them off. The twins grinned at him before turning tail and running off into the night. By the first streetlight, they were gone.

Author's Note:

Well, Chapter 2, what do you guys think? Harry and Mea aren't too M/Gary sue are they? I'm trying to keep them powerful, but not invincible, I swear. Hogwarts is coming and so is a few answers, I'm sure you guys have at least a few questions…

Oh, the spell Mea used that Harry and Neville had trouble with:

_Murum Glacies- "wall of ic"e; it creates a shield of think ice. Defense Spell_

As always, credit if you got if from me please, if not, I don't care.

Read and Review, I'll try to get the next chapter out fast…

Also, short chapters or should I make them longer? Let me know your thoughts, guys!

Until next time,

Brighthalk

Words: 7910

Pages: 15

Chapter: 3/?


	4. Reunion at Hogwarts

The Daemons Are Coming

Chapter 3

Reunion of Friends at Hogwarts!

"It's a pity that Snuffles didn't come to see you guys off," Tonks said as she led the Potter twins and Remus through Kings Cross. Neville trailed slightly behind the twins, glancing around the group every so often out of habit. They'd been ambushed many times, the habit was one that protected them more often then not.

"Such a pity, isn't it, Harry?" Mea muttered sarcastically, ignoring Remus who winced and refused to look at the twins or Neville. Neville and Harry sent Mea withering looks as they stopped at the Barrier, Harry dragging his trunk and supporting half the weight of Hedwig's cage, Mea supporting the other half and dragging her own trunk. Neville was dragging his own trunk and muttering under his breath about things the twins couldn't hear.

Neville turned to Tonks and smiled, "Don't worry Tonks, I'm sure he was busy, besides, we'll see him at Yule. We'll probably bring Seamus and Dean for part of the hols, though. Luna and some other might come also."

Busy-yes, busy with attempting to get rid of Neville's silencing spell that the Longbottom boy still hadn't removed, much to Sirius' frustration. It was easy to forget that Tonks had been off on an Order mission when Sirius had hurled insults at Mea and Neville. No one had told her what had happened, why Fred was kept at an arms length, why Mea and Neville wouldn't sit near Sirius anymore. Why Harry, and even Remus, had reserved the most poisonous glares for the two when they were in the same room. She hadn't asked, but she had certainly noticed.

"Christmas, Neville. We celebrate Christmas." Tonks said, absently cheerful, watching muggles pass her by, "Yule is for the purebloods and stuck up old bastards that can't move on."

Harry and Mea had to forcibly bite their tongues to stop the insults that were bubbling up as they shared an incredulous look with Neville. Yule? Only for Purebloods and stuck up old bastards? They'd been celebrating the holiday since they were second years! It was a given that Neville had introduced them to the holiday, but that wasn't surprising, Neville and the others had introduced them to many things over the years as they had been raised by muggles. Yule was tradition for them, Christmas was celebrated, of course, but it didn't hold a candle to the emphasis they held over Yule.

"Right, well," Harry coughed, turning away from Tonks and Remus; "We'll see him at the holidays, regardless of what's celebrated."

"I'm sure you're right, Harry." Tonks agreed. "And remember, stay with us once we get to the other side of the Barrier, we have to make sure you get on the train."

The three students nodded dutifully and shared looks before crossing into Platform 9 ¾ scattering almost immediately in to the crowds. Neville waved them onto the train and went to find his grandmother who was supposed to see Neville off today. The twins hadn't seen the aging woman when they spilt, though Neville obviously had. One look back and they could see Tonks searching the crowds for them half frantic, a calm Remus was following dutifully behind her, not even really looking for them. The twins knew that if he really wanted to he could sniff them out.

"This is going to be extremely heavy." Mea muttered, toeing her brother's trunk thoughtfully as if trying to remember why exactly the trunk would be so heavy. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped up to the landing between the cars.

"If you hadn't tossed all our books in _one_ trunk," Harry muttered, "Then it wouldn't be so heavy, now would it?"

"Well, it was either that or we split the book and sort through all our clothes." Harry winced at Mea's grin, "Which we haven't done since first year."

"We still should've done that. You're feather-light charm sucks."

Mea pouted and the put Hedwig's cage down before getting Harry's trunk on the train. Or, they tried. The trunk was a bit too heavy to muscle onto the train, so they tried pulling it, when that failed; Mea lifted the bottom slightly, throwing Harry off balance. Mea snickered when the heavy trunk ended up on Harry's chest, Hedwig screeching her protest from her cage.

Harry cursed and tried to push the wooden trunk off him, glaring whole-heartedly at his sister who was too busy laughing to be much help. Mea's feather-light charm was doing absolutely _nothing_ for the trunk, as Harry had said, it _still_ weighted more then he did. More likely, it weighted more then both he and his sister combined; it was mainly books, after all.

"We tell you every year not to carry so many books, Harry." Someone leaned on Mea, starling her. She jumped, hands moving to her wand, dislodging the person, who she now realized was Seamus. Mea cursed as she managed to catch her foot on her trunk when she jumped. Her world tilted as she began to fall backwards, her hands going up on reflex.

"Always so clumsy." Dean muttered, after catching and supporting a slightly disoriented, but unharmed Mea. The younger girl gripped her wand in her pocket once before letting it go, satisfied she was safe and not sprawled out on the platform.

"She's accident prone, lover." Seamus disagreed cheerfully, "Not clumsy."

"That's all well and good, not to mention the same thing," Harry groused from underneath his trunk, still trying to shove it off himself, "But can one of you get this bloody trunk off of me!"

"Right, then Harry." Seamus chuckled, grabbing the handles of the trunk, "Hold still for a mo'."

Harry grumbled, but obliged, accepting Dean offered hand to get back to his feet once Seamus had moved the trunk from his chest. Seamus grinned at Harry as he and Dean effortlessly lifted the two trunks that the twins had struggled with. Mea and Harry grumbled as they followed the two older boys to their usual compartment, somewhere in the middle of the train, Harry carrying Hedwig's cage and Mea shouldering a knapsack with her books from the Black Library. Dean stashed their stuff on the luggage rack then settled with his boyfriend on the seat across from Harry and Mea, grinning.

"Summer?" Dean prompted some ten minutes later. Mea glanced up from her book, Explosive Potions and How to Make Them, and shrugged, turning the question over to her brother who was muttering to Mea and pointing something in the book out.

Harry finished what he was muttering to Mea before he turned to Dean, "We have some news to share with everyone. Do you mind if we wait until we get together?"

"Nah, sounds important. Best to repeat it only once, I guess," Dean agreed. Harry grinned at the black boy before turning back to Mea and returning to their book. They began arguing over something in the book, pointing to things and using terms that went over Seamus and Dean's head-not that Seamus and Dean weren't used to it.

Seamus grinned at the pair, far too used to them after four, almost five years of living with them. He winked at Dean then stuck his head out the window to talk to his mam, she was yelling about something. Dean smiled at his boyfriends back then turned and drew Harry into a conversation about Football and Quidditch. Mea rolled her eyes fondly and tuned them out, pulling out a pen to make notes in her book since Harry had been pulled from their debate.

There was ten minutes of peace, during which Seamus joined the sports debate, Harry and Mea waved good-bye to Remus and Tonks-who had finally spotted them on the train, after Remus had followed the scent to the door-and Dean wished his parents a good year, before the train was off. Ron and Hermione slammed the door to the compartment open some five minutes after that, shattering the peace. They entered immediately upon spotting Harry, complaining loudly about having to look for him, because he wasn't in their compartment and he hadn't waited for them at the station.

Seamus and Dean did not look impressed and looked about ready to say as much when Mea drew them into a spell debate over one of the more questionable spells she had tested with Harry that summer. Harry sent a grateful look to his sister before pushing the two, still complaining, into the hall.

"Harry," Hermione, complained, knocking his hands off her, "where are we going anyway?"

"You two," Harry pointed at them, "Are going to go find someone else to bug." Harry pointed to himself, "I'm going back in there. I have things to do with my friends."

Ron protested immediately, "We're your friends!"

"Yes, well," Harry said dismissively, "We have all year to get together."

"It's the same for them!" Hermione said, glaring at Harry, "You can hang out with them anytime! Besides it was rude to jus-"

"Hermione, it's not the end of the world if I spend time with other people. Go hang out with each other, or something." Harry said, "I'll spend time with you tomorrow or something."

"This is what you did all summer, harry!" Ron protested, "You spent all your time with your sister and Neville holed up in your rooms doing Merlin knows what! Maybe Sirius was right-"

"Can you see the Nargles, Harry?" A dreamy voice asked. Harry half-forced a laughed and pushed Ron and Hermione to the side, deciding that Ron's comments and accusations didn't deserve a response. The two made indignant sounds, but everyone ignored them as Harry drew Luna into a hug.

"They're everywhere, Luna." Ginny said happily, "I've spent all summer surrounded by them in the Rednest. The Blacked aren't gaining much ground, you know."

Luna giggled and Ginny hugged Harry before they disappeared down the train hallway, talking about Nargles and the like. Harry shook his head; feeling more relaxed now after his exchange with Luna, and blocked Ron when he tried to follow them.

"Mate," Ron complained, "I don't want my sister alone with Loony Lovegood! She's infecting her or something. You heard what Ginny said!"

"Ron, Luna and Ginny are best friends, have been since Neville and I introduced them to each other the very end of second year." Harry said. "Bugger off."

Ron sputtered for a minute then stormed off, cursing and muttering under his breath. Hermione watched him for a few moments before she hurried after him, citing Perfect duties as the reason they were fleeing. Harry watched them go, torn between annoyance and amusement. He finally shook his head and went back into the compartment, those two could sort themselves out. He would do damage control later.

"Tell us about your summer, Harry!" Seamus said once the male Potter had settled with Mea, "You and Mea are making us worried by not saying anything."

"We'd really rather wait…" Harry tried, voice taking a nervous edge. They'd already tried to head off the conversation once.

"Tell everyone at once…" Mea added, nodding.

"It's kind of important, you know…" Harry muttered, beginning to toss the sentence between himself and Mea, a nervous habit they had never been able to get rid of.

"Walls have ears..."

"We have all night…"

"We don't want it passed rumor," They said in unison. Seamus and Dean shared look, even when messing with people, the twins rarely switched off and talked in unison, preferring other ways of messing with people after second year when one of their friends had commented on it. They really only did it when they were nervous anymore, unlike when they had first met Seamus and Dean, then they done almost everything like the Weasley twins.

"How was your summer, Mea?" Dean tried, looking over the Potter twins as Harry swiped the potions book that Mea was marking up. Harry grinned when his sister grumbled under her breath and reached for it. Seamus pulled it from Harry's fingers when the male Potter held it out of her reach.

"It was okay until the end, really, Harry and I stuck together like glue." Mea said nodding to Dean and attempting to get her book back from Seamus. She began to finger her wand knowing that it was a useless endeavor to reach for the book. "How was yours, Dean?"

"It was fine." Dean said, rolling his eyes and nudging Seamus, "Seam, give Mea her book back before she hexes you."

"But, Dean!" Seamus laughed, even as he handed over the book. Mea glared at all the boys, clutching her book protectively. Seamus apologized when Dean began to mutter about beds only being big enough for one person, Harry and Mea shared a grin, but knew enough from past incidents not to question anything they heard.

The compartment door slid open and Neville stuck his head in, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Course not, Nev." Dean grinned, "Take a load off and maybe you can get these two to spill their summer secret!"

Neville looked over at the two Potters who were busily conferring under a privacy spell, "I could try, but I don't think you'll have to wait much longer."

Dean and Seamus glanced to the arguing twins and shared amused smiles before pouncing on Neville for details about his summer. He could at least warn them on a few things.

"We could tell them about the daemons now, then talk to the girls later, Harry." Mea suggested, gesturing to the three happily chatting older boys across from them. "And I'm sure no one would mind meeting tonight in the Come and Go Room."

"What about the twins, Mea?" Harry sighed.

"What about them?"

"Shouldn't we warn them that we're telling our friends about us?" Harry asked carefully. He knew that Mea was still hurting over Fred, who still hadn't tried to fix things. He'd sent Neville to apologize, which had gotten him some points; but those were mostly for giving the pair space. He hadn't, on the other hand, done anything else but watch them carefully. Still, it was more then Sirius had done.

"I guess." Mea sighed, "Shall we divide and conquer? You tell the boys and I'll let the girls know, and I'll warn the twins on my search for the girls…"

Harry shook his head, "Maybe I should warn the twins."

Mea narrowed her eyes, "I'll be fine, Harry. George'll be there."

"We need to talk to them, both of us Mea.

"We can do that later, Harry. We can corner them in the common room if we have too!"

"I don't think you'll want to talk about Daemons in the common room, Mea. That's just asking for trouble. And since we have enough trouble without making our own, lets not go looking for it," Harry joked, trying to smile at his sister.

"We have nothing to talk about with the twins, Harry. Nothing more then whom we're telling the Bonds about."

"That's not true and you know it, Mea." Harry growled, running a hand over face. "We need to talk to George about-

"We have nothing to talk about with them _now_, Harry." Mea hissed. Harry backed off, taking a deep breath asking the gods for patients and calm. He started to protest again, when Mea stood up, pulling her wand out.

Mea canceled he privacy spelled and stood up, startling Neville and Seamus into looking up from their conversation. Dean gave the twins a weary glance, laying a careful hand on his wand as the pair glared at each other, he'd broken up more fights between the twins then Neville or Seamus. Dean knew from experience how far and vicious the pair could be to each other. They were just lucky he wanted to be a Healer over an Auror; otherwise the pair would've been dead several years ago.

"I'll be fine Harry." Mea said carefully, grabbing her bag and stuffing her wand behind her ear, "If nothing else Lee'll be there and Fred won't."

"Just be careful, Mea. We'll tell anyone else we need to at Hogwarts." Harry forced a smile before he sighed, "Good luck with Luna and Ginny. You should tell them what Tonks said about Yule."

Mea nodded and gave her brother an apologetic look, "I might. See you guys later!"

Everyone waved to Mea as she slipped out of the compartment and wandered off to find Fred and George's compartment. The other three Gryffindor boys turned to Harry for the explanation they knew was coming.

Harry, however, hesitated, obviously worried about something, "You guys have known us for four or five years, right? You're our closest friends…"

"Harry, We've slept in the same room with you since you were eleven." Neville laughed, pointing to himself, Seamus and Dean, "We've comforted you after nightmares, smuggled you from the hospital wing, hidden you from the leeches, gotten you time with you sister and kept your secrets."

Seamus nodded seriously, "There's nothing you can tell us that will make us leave you two."

Dean grinned, "We'd be far to bored. Now tell us what's wrong and who to curse."

Harry smiled, "Do you guys know anything about Daemons?"

Mea stuck her head in compartments every few doors, rolling her eyes at the locked ones. Though, she supposed they were providing her amusement, as every time she crossed a compartment door that was locked she left it unlocked with a note on it. Never let it be said she wasn't the daughter of a marauder.

"I'm looking for Fred and George, have you seen them?" Mea asked, sticking her head in yet another compartment and ducking her head to check her watch. Trust the twins to disappear when someone was trying to find them. The train ride to the Hogsmead station was only so long.

"They were heading to the back of the train last I saw them, Mea."

Mea squeaked and looked up quickly. She ended up head butting the speaker in the chin, much to the amusement of the other in the compartment.

"Ohmigods, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I swear!" Mea helped the person up, trying to place their clothing. The hairstyle looked oddly familiar... Color left her face when Mea realized it was Bill, Charlie sitting in the compartment behind him. She remembered that the pair had dropped off the twins, but still. What the hell were they doing on the train?!

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on you two and our brothers." Charlie laughed, pulling Mea into the compartment to sit next to him, "Sirius and Remus were going to come, but someone cursed Sirius to permanent silence, so they might come later."

Mea felt her face heat up and mumbled something about needless guards before she looked over to Bill, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "I really am sorry, I didn't even look at who was in the compartment."

"It's fine. Should've have startled you," Bill grinned, "We should have learned that lesson by now. Where's your brother?"

"Talking to our friends." Mea said, "And the spell wasn't a curse. It's not even permanent. It's a very simple spell. Now, I have to go find the twins and then Luna and Ginny, you haven't seen them also by any chance, have you?"

"Not so fast, Mea," Bill said, pulling Mea back down, "Who's Harry with? Hermione and Ron were just here."

"Was that the only thing that registered with you?" Mea complained, "We have other friends! Harry and I do talk to other people. We even have friends in Slytherins!"

Charlie looked confused for a few seconds, "Ron never talked about them."

"Ron wasn't friends with them, I think he even threatened a few…" Mea pulled her wand out and began to play with it as she thought, a nervous habit in the making. Bill played with his earring and shared a look with Charlie. "That was end of first year, I think. Harry doesn't really mention anything about other people to Ron and Hermione anymore. They normally assume he's with me or on the Pitch."

Bill leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms as he leaned on the table, "That doesn't tell us who he's with, Mea."

Mea pointed her wand at the eldest Weasley threateningly, annoyance written all over her face. Bill leaned away from the wand, eyeing it carefully. Charlie was suddenly reminded how guarded the Potter twins could be. He winced a Mea's knowing look in his direction, "He's with Nev. Now, I have people to talk to. I'll see you later."

"Mea," Charlie started, moving to stop her.

Green eyes narrowed in Charlie's direction making him freeze nervously, "Remember that we trust you two, Charlie. I like you two, you guys have been really nice and you listen well. Don't push us."

"Mea-" Bill moved to stop her from leaving the compartment and promptly found that he couldn't move at all. Were the twins powerful enough that alone they could cast nonverbally? They were casting magic this powerful soon after an inheritance? Had their magic already settled?

Or was this just an example of accidental magic that Remus had described before they left this morning? The werewolf had seemed worried about them, now that Bill thought about it. Maybe he knew more then he let on.

"We all have secrets, Bill. Harry and I keep ours close to our chests anymore." She turned away from the stunned redheads, "Remember that we trust you and don't give too many second chances. You'll know eventually, promise."

The compartment door closed with a snap behind the Potter girl, breaking the spell. Bill was the first to scramble to the door and try to locate Mea in the hallway, but she was already gone. Charlie leaned back into his seat as his brother reentered; Bill seemed too eager to converse on what they had just experienced, either.

"George!" The older Weasley twin jumped and turned around quickly, looking around franticly, hiding whatever he had been working on with Lee behind him. Spotting Mea he relaxed a fraction and gave the younger girl a smile, handing off whatever had been in his hands to Lee.

"Hey there, Mea."

"You and Lee and Fred are near impossible to find, did you know that?" Mea joked half-heartedly, "I looked everywhere…"

"Sorry about that," George said, cheerfully musing Mea's hair. Lee leaned on George and grinned at the younger girl, "We were just a little busy."

"Hey there, Mea." Lee smiled sincerely at the younger Gryffindor when she waved at him. George rolled his eye at Lee, pushing his off and focusing on Mea.

"What can I do for you, Mea?" George asked, looking her over. Though the bond between he and Mea wasn't as strong as that between Fred and the girl, it was still stronger then that of a Human-Daemon bond. And from what he could tell, Mea's instincts and current emotions were all over the place.

Something was making the younger girl extremely nervous. Lee patted George's shoulder and disappeared into the nearest compartment, he was not dealing with waterworks. His _own_ girlfriend was bad enough during her time.

"Harry and I just wanted to warn you," Mea said uncertainly, "We're letting certain people into our circles, you know? They might notice you and your brother. And Bill and Charlie are here, I met them earlier, they're here for you and Fred. Us too, since Sirius and Remus couldn't come since Neville cast that spell. Which, you isn't all that hard to fix, it's just a really old and obscure. I'm not even really sure where Nev found it, I know it, we've used it in the past, it works really well and-"

"Mea, you're rambling."

"I am? I hadn't noticed." Mea muttered, "We just wanted to warn you and Harry was worried that you wouldn't want us to mention you, so we won't right now but-"

Mea cut herself off and launched herself at George with a half muffled sob, "I want Fred to stop being mad at me!"

"It's gonna be okay." George sighed, his own instincts beginning to take over. Younger daemons were always the more emotional in any bond, especially in the beginning; Fred mangling his with the younger twins was only making it worse. George wondered when Harry would break down, if he were like Mea, it wouldn't be until something bad happened. Speaking of, what had Mea done to set her off? George figured this wasn't the best time to ask, he could always ask later, "Fred just needs time to process everything. He's always been protective, and the bond just make the urge stronger."

"Then why was he mad at me?" Mea cried, "What did I do that was so wrong!"

"You startled him, I guess." George said softly, "We knew you two were powerful and knew more then you let on, but talking to the Black portrait was a shock and Fred's never been real good about shock."

"It was only a polite conversation!"

"That no one ever expected you to have. That old hag has never been civil to anyone and you and Harry are supposed to be the epitome of the Light. If it makes you feel any better, Nev and Bill think that Fred may have been spell influenced." Mea didn't respond, burrowing further into George's chest, listening to the deep rumble of his voice. It was comforting, a bit like Fred's, but it still wasn't same.

"He'll come around as the spell wears off, it shouldn't take long, Mea."

"Siri wasn't under spell influence." Mea whispered, pulling away from George.

The redhead's face darkened, rage taking over for a few seconds in a flash of crimson, "We know. That's why he's looking for a counter spell by himself."

"The spell only works if he means what he says when it's cast." Mea muttered after a few seconds. "Nev knows the counter spell, but part of it is intent."

"Doesn't surprise me." George chuckled, "Neville would never cast anything too bad on someone you two care about."

"Sorry for crying on you." Mea muttered, wiping her eyes and sniffing slightly, "Harry's going to kill me."

George smiled, wrapping Mea in a hug, "I wondered when it was going to happen, actually. You didn't break down on Harry or Remus, obviously, so it had to be me or Fred and you two aren't keen on getting close right now. Harry will have his own break down eventually. It's part of the Bond, I think."

"Sorry George."

"Don't mention it." George winked and opened the compartment door behind him, "Luna and Ginny are in the third car down, second compartment on the left, by the way. Luna said you would want to know."

Mea waved at the redhead and hurried off. She, of course, decided that any loud and disturbing noises behind her were not going to be explained. Besides, Mea didn't think she really wanted to know.

"Mea, you're colors aren't very bright." Luna said by way of greeting as she opened the compartment door before the raven haired, green eyed girl-who-lived could knock. Mea didn't comment, only shared an amused and indulgent smiled with Ginny.

"How was your nest?" Luna asked dreamily, "The Rednest was far to loud."

"It was fine, Luna. There was a bit of drama a week ago, though," Mea agreed, "Why was the Weasley's house loud?"

Ginny blushed, and tried to stall Luna's answer by asking about the drama, but didn't quite make it, "The Misplaced Raven was very red around one of the blackened Lions, the youngest one, you know. My Lioness was very quiet after our first night, though, very green and orange, you know? You look a little more Indigo and orange, now, Mea. What's wrong, Ginny?"

"I'm glad, Luna." Mea winked at the very heavily blushing Ginny. Ginny glared slightly and flicked the older girl the bird-a very muggle gesture, Mea noted-blushing an even deeper red, much to amusement of Luna and Mea. Neither answered Luna who looked between them only half as confused as she appeared.

"What news do you have, Mea?" Ginny asked, "Luna said it was important, very blue and purple, but pink. Aren't those the colors you used Luna? I think, you said once we knew the yellow around Fred would be explained."

Mea hesitated, much like her brother had before telling the other Gryffindor boys, "You guys know that we would never try to put you in danger, right? You know that we'd never put anyone in a bad situation on purpose, right? That we don't mean for you to be affected by the compulsions or the spell or anything, right?"

Luna laughed, "Silly Lion Shark, so much like the Chimera some times! You only need to worry about the faceless one. She is the contact to the Silenced Grim and Tamed Wolf! They are the weak links. Not even the White Snake and Indigo Hyena will be convinced to leave your sides." Luna's eyes cleared for a few seconds as she looked closely at Mea, "The yellow Mirror will get better, The Puppeteer's strings are getting tangled, The explosive Bishop will get better at his job with the Rook by his side. Soon, after the Bonds have been repaired and new ones formed, Crumplehorned SpellGuzzlers will stand no chance. Nargles will be found only where they are expected, Mea. We are not safe, but we have each other."

Silence reigned for a few seconds while Mea tried to process what Luna had said. Everyone that was friends with Luna had grown used to her code of animals and colors. When they were around 'Nargles' they even tended to adopt the code themselves. Luna was an oddity, but she was understandable, she wasn't crazy, she just had her own point of view.

Mea looked up when she felt another hand cover hers, Ginny smiled, "Tell us about your summer, Mea. We'll still be here when you're done."

Mea gave the two a smile, "Did you learn anything from that class Flitwick gave about inheritances last year?

"Neville," Dean began after Harry had finished, "what spell did you use on Sirius?"

"Silenced Intent. From the book I had last year." I cast it at Fred, too, Neville added to himself. Harry looked closely at the gardener before nodding softly, as if he had heard what Neville had thought. Seamus and Dean turned to Harry to explain the spell.

Harry gave them a dry look, "Silenced Intent, or _conticescent intentus_, is performed by flicking you wand sharply to the right and then down before you twist it again, the second time in a counterclockwise motion. It is a powerful spell that can only work if the victim truly believes what they were saying at the time."

"So if Sirius was under compulsion, it wouldn't have worked?" Seamus asked, carefully.

Harry nodded sadly, "If the person is under spell influence the spell won't work. The intent behind the spell is both anger and hurt, it was often used in wizarding court and asylums before it was outlawed."

Dean glanced disapprovingly at Neville, "Why was it outlawed?"

"While there is a counter spell, it doesn't have a guarantee of working." Harry said, "It can be cast, the spell being _intentioque oblitus_, meaning intent forgotten, but that's only part of the counter measure. If the 'victim' still believes what they said at the time of the cast, the counter spell will fail. However, if the words are truly regretted and disbelieved, the counter spell will work, allowing the 'victim' use of their vocal chords and the ability to speak."

Dean sighed and punched Neville in the arm, "Idiot. What're you going to do if the counter spell fails!"

"Hope he figures it out eventually." Neville said coldly, rubbing his arm and glaring at Dean. Harry glanced between the two; concerned they would begin trading hexes. "I left all my research minus the actual counter spell in plain sight. I even told Remus that Sirius had to regret his words before the spell could be removed."

Harry smiled, "Sirius has a lot of pride, but he does love Mea and me. He'll come around eventually, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "I hope so. Get your robe on, Harry. The train is slowing down."

"Don't worry, Mea. We'll find Harry at the feast." Ginny promised, leading Mea towards the carriages. Mea muttered a protest, but allowed the younger girl to drag her from the platform, "You can ride with me and Luna."

"Mea, the White Snake and Indigo Hyena are in the carriage." Luna gave an apologetic look to Ginny when Mea turned to the carriage that Luna had pointed out.

"Fine, fine." Ginny muttered, "We'll sit with that idiot, but if he says one thing about you, Luna…"

Luna kissed Ginny's cheek, "My hero. Don't worry. The White Snake is alone with the Hyena, Mea."

"Thanks, Luna…" Mea muttered, climbing into the carriage, "I think."

"Potter, why are you getting in our carriage?" Mea rolled her eyes and helped Luna and Ginny up before turning to grin at Draco Malfoy and his side kick, Blaise Zabini. "…With the weaselette and Loony Ravenclaw."

"But Draco, everywhere else is full!" Mea pouted, draping herself over the blonde. Draco shoved her off when Blaise comment the Mea could pass for Parkison if she kept up the act. Mea took a seat next to Luna, closest to the door, "Besides we only got one letter from you all summer."

"Father was watching my mail, Mea. You're lucky to have gotten anything at all." Draco muttered, eyeing Mea carefully. "You look good, _Caetus_. Not so scrawny or beaten up. Enjoy your stay with the Mutt and _Sospes?"_

"You're going to get hexed if you're not careful," Blaise grinned.

"Hello, Blaise." Luna said dreamily, "You're not as red as you were at the end of the year. Was your summer good, then?"

Blaise gave the younger girl a predatory grin, "It was very well. Lots of fun."

"He was in Italy all holiday." Draco complained, "Severus was busy and Mum was on a trip. I was all alone in that huge mansion with Lucius. Bloody boring."

"He didn't hurt you this year, did he?" Ginny asked carefully, worried almost. "Luna was worried about that. Neville said he never heard from you, either…"

Mea squeaked when the carriage jolted forward suddenly, knocking her into Blaise's lap when she slipped off the seat. The Zabini heir grinned down at Mea as she scrambled off him, almost hissing. Blaise chuckled and held his hands up in a placating gesture when Mea turned her embarrassment to a glare.

Draco rolled his eyes at the pair, far too used to Blaise's antics then anyone else. They were childhood friends, they knew what made the other tick, and they'd proved it more often then not. Much like Luna and Ginny had for each other, and just as Harry and Mea did often enough, it was a close friend and sibling type of bond.

"Nice to know you're still clumsy." Draco said, "Careful though, or you'll end up like Tonks. That woman can't even walk over a flat surface…"

Mea laughed before turning to Luna and Ginny, "That reminds me, did I tell you what she said about Yule?"

Ginny shook her head, "You skipped that part, we were getting off the train when you got there, I think."

"I have to hear this," Draco leaned forward with a grin, "I haven't heard anything amusing lately."

"It was sad, you know that we've all celebrated together for a few years now." Mea agreed. "But Tonks told Harry, Nev and I…"

"Cutting it a little close aren't we, Mate?" Ron asked cheerfully as Harry sat across from him. The earlier confrontation seemed to be forgotten. Harry gave Ron a forced smile and nodded.

Dean patted Harry's shoulder as he passed his hand linked with Seamus. The pair sent him apologetic looks but they didn't sit with him. Harry waved them on and turned back to Ron and Hermione with an easy smile.

"It's good to see you acting normal, Harry." Hermione was saying, "You've been acting off all summer. It must have been all the time you were spending with Mea. I've always said she was a strange one, you know."

Harry frowned, "Strange one or not, Hermione, she's my sister. Don't insult her, okay?"

Hermione shook her head, " Sorry. That's not what I meant, Harry. It's just, you were spending so much more time with her then us, and we're your best friends. We were just worried, is all."

"Yea, Mate. You didn't talk to us all summer and when we were there with at Snuffles' place you avoided us." Ron said, giving Harry what was supposed to be a charming smile. At least, Harry thought that's what it was supposed to be. He could be wrong. In fact, he really hoped he was…

"I had some other things on my mind, guys." Harry finally muttered, "Have you seen Mea?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. As Ron shook his head then launched into a long-winded speech about Quidditch.

"Are you going to sit with Luna, Ginny?" Mea asked as they entered the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise had just disappeared into the room, talking about summer homework and Tonks' take on Yule.

"I don't think so. Ron might throw a fit. Wait until he hears that we picked our electives together." Ginny giggled and shared a hug with Luna as before the blonde could leave. "He's going to have, what do the muggles say?"

"An aneurism." Mea supplied with a laugh as she Ginny sat down. "I'm gonna go sit by Harry. See you after the feast."

"Alright. Good luck with the Nargles."

"Thanks, Gin."

Mea continued down the table, waving to Seamus and Dean as she sat down next to Harry. She set her bag on the floor and nudged him away from his talk with Ron. Harry didn't protest too much, in fact, to Mea he looked insanely bored.

"There you are," Harry muttered, "I was worried to had gotten lost."

"Too many people to find you on the platform in Hogsmead." Mea returned. "What did I miss?"

"Ron and Hermione think we were spending too much time together this summer." Harry said, nodding to Ron as he talked about Quidditch. "I'll be doing damage control for a week or so. Have you seen the slight on fashion at the head table."

"The pink thing?" Mea asked carefully as she pulled out a book. Hermione eyed her shrewdly until Mea returned the look with a venomous glare. "I saw it. I choose to ignore it. Do you know who she is?"

"Besides the new defense teacher, no. Did you tell everyone to meet in the Come and Go Room tomorrow night or tonight?"

"I said tonight, that's what you told Dean Seamus and Nev, right? Luna said that the Nargles will try to stop us, but tonight would be safer. She says the yellow around Fred will disappear in the next few days. Ginny agreed we should stick to George like glue if we need anything until then."

"Works for me."

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Ron asked, looking up.

"Of course Ron," Harry said, "Continue."

"Right, as I was saying…"

"You know, Harry, you should beware of the Nargles. They like to hang around you."

Harry laughed and stopped, just as he had on the train, turning to Luna. Ron and Hermione shared a look and paused to wait on Harry. The raven-haired boy sent them a smile over his shoulder and moved to share words with Luna.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"I was told by one of the Perfects that the Headmaster wishes to see you and…" Luna looked around with foggy eyes, "Where is the Blackened Lion? She was just here."

Ron jumped when Mea appeared behind him, "Right here, Luna. I didn't realize you had stopped them. I kept going."

"That's fine. Have you seen the Lonely One?" Luna asked.

Ron bristled, "Stop calling Ginny that! You've called her that all summer and I'm tried of it. In fact, stay away from my sister, while you're at it!"

Luna didn't even look to the irate red head, "I will call her what I wish and talk to her when she allows me to. Have you seen her, Harry?"

"She just went into the common room." Harry said apologetically, "Sorry, Luna."

"Oh, no, that's perfectly fine. I just wanted to check on her. She looked nervous at dinner." Luna gave the twins a dreamy smile before she turned and drifted off down the hallway playing with her earrings. Harry and Mea watched her go; half memorized by the way moon light hit here white blonde hair.

"Well, you better go to the Headmaster, then Harry." Hermione said happily, "We'll make sure Mea gets back to the common room."

"Yea, mate. We'll take care of her." Mea winced and shook her head frantically behind Ron, mouthing 'no' over and over as she tried to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry met her eyes over their heads, "That's okay guys. I think Luna was going to say he wanted to see us both."

Hermione looked annoyed, "If you're sure, Harry."

"Yea, mate." Ron said, "You don't want to get on the Headmaster's bad side. We can walk her to the common room. It's no big deal."

"I think it'll be okay, guys." Harry said, giving them both an amused smile. As if he didn't know what they were trying to do. As if he was still in the dark about the power they were supposed to have over him. Yes, his smile hid most of what they knew now. He and Mea began down the hall, as Harry added over his shoulder, "Don't wait up, guys. We'll probably be late."

"What do you think he wants," Mea asked as soon as they rounded the corner. She sighed as soon as they were out of sight of the other Gryffindors, she thanked the gods for not being left alone with them again.

"I bet this is about the books. You did take a few, didn't you?"

"Yes, just the ones we both wanted though. He wouldn't know that, though. Besides Neville we were the only ones with access to the library. Well, I don't think Siri did, do you?"

"Not that I know of. And if he did, he never put it to use." Harry agreed. "We'll go from his office to the Come and Go Room."

The pair stopped at the gargoyle and shared a look before staring blankly at the statue. It didn't move, staring back at them with an almost amused look. This pair was always amusing to talk to; they always had something new to say.

"Password?" The statue finally asked, eyeing the pair.

"If you don't know it," Harry began.

"What makes you think we do?" Mea finished.

"Even if we did, how would you know it's the right one?" Harry added, nodding happily.

"Yes, since your asking us," Mea agreed, grinning, "May we make a few suggestions?"

"I suggest Humwings." Harry began.

"Or Nargles," Mea continued.

"How about Chimera?"

"Oh, I like Shark."

"Yes, or Blue Ravens."

"If you're going to suggest that," Mea giggled, "I suggest Crimson Lions."

"How about Yellow Badgers, then?" Harry asked.

"I know!" They said together, "The password should be Slytherin Snakes!"

They dissolved into laughter, much to the amusement of the gargoyle that stood watching them chuckling slightly. He gave them a toothy grin when they managed to calm down and look at him, "That password is acceptable. Shall it be the personal ones of the leaders?"

Harry grinned, "As Leader of Gryffindor, I agree to Crimson Lions."

Mea laughed as the Gargoyle leapt to the side and let them pass. She turned to her brother as they moved up the stairs, "Since when are you Leader of Gryffindor, Harry?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but since the gargoyle asked…"

Mea giggled, "That was much better then guessing stupid candy names. We should do that to the Fat Lady. Do you think Draco would let us do it to the Slytherins house door?"

"I don't think he would let us, per say…" Harry said. They shared a look as they let the amusement of the last ten minutes drop from their faces. Harry raised a hand to knock on the Headmaster's door, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Mea muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Author's Note:

Alright, well, this was more of a filler chapter I guess. I wanted to get them all together in the Come and Go room, but when I did the chapter was almost 30 pages. And let me tell you, that is waaaaayyy toooo much to edit. So, I split it here between this and Chapter 4. I figured you guys wouldn't mind.

I already out lined the spell in this chapter but I'm going to try and stay consistent:

_conticescent intentus_, or Silenced Intent, is performed by flicking you wand sharply to the right and then down before you twist it again, the second time in a counterclockwise motion. It is a powerful spell that can only work if the victim truly believes what they were saying at the time If the 'victim is under a compulsion the spell will not work.

_intentioque oblitus_, meaning intent forgotten, is the counter spell. It is, on the down side, only part of the counter measure. If the 'victim' still believes what they said at the time of the cast, the counter spell will fail. However, if the words are truly regretted and disbelieved, the counter spell will work, allowing the 'victim' use of their vocal chords and the ability to speak again.

Other Latin in this chapter:

Draco calls Mea _Caetus_, which is Latin for _shark_, which is what Luna calls Mea, Luna specifically calls Mea, 'Blackened Shark or Lion shark, but Draco just calls Mea "Shark".

Draco calls Harry _Sospes_ which is Saviour in Latin. It was an insult at first, before they were friends, but now it's kind of joke between them.

So, there you go. Give me credit for the spells or just do what I did and look up stuff on a translator and then ask a Latin speaking friend (yes, I have two. They never help me though. They just laugh and tell me to figure it out. They're mean.)

Read and Review I'll try to work quickly on the next chapter, it should come a little faster since most of it's written thanks to this chapter. Anyone wanna guess Luna's color and creature code? I'll tell you if you're right or wrong, I jut want to see who can figure it out.

See you guys next time for Chapter 4,

Flames/ Brighthalk

Words: 7861

Pages: 17

Chapter: 4/?


End file.
